War of Wars
by kill3rbum
Summary: The continuation of Everyday Life. It takes place 5 years after the war started. Final Chapter up up R&R plz. Also site is up. Check chapter 7 for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**The War of Wars**

**Chapter 1: **

**Prison fences near Draynor**

Dritz Ranger quickly rushed towards the wooden fences of the prison that held Prince Ali of Al Kharid 3 summers ago. With his back leaned against the wall of the small prison, he hurried other men from the militia along.

Dritz Ranger: Hurry. Hurry. Get in position and do not fire until I give the command to do so.

Everyone hurried along the small area where they were going to make their first fight against the goblins that have taken over Draynor in the past week and they're getting ready for an assault on Lumbridge. Ace and his guild has been dispatched from Varrock to hold the line on the southern front. With him are his friends Legacy, Red Rocket, and Matmat.

Ace: Red, take your company right 50 meters, we want to stretch the line. Matmat take your company left 30 meters. Form 3 lines of archers and 2 lines of spearmen in the front. Legacy, get your bowmen and crossbow men under any cover you can find and fire on my command. My company, get behind those fences and get ready for one hell ass of a night.

Legacy: You ok dritz?

Dritz Ranger: Yeah, i'm fine.

Legacy: Ok cool. Just stick by me and i got your back.

Dritz Ranger: Same here bro.

With that Dritz and Legacy both gave each other a thumbs up and readied their bows for battle. Red Rocket and his company had an all assortment of fighter ranks, from footmen to paladins and veteran mercenaries to unexperinced guards from Lumbridge. They all formed 2 lines which was enough to hold off the goblin wrethces on the right flank. Mat's company made up of completely of footsoldiers and rangers were still getting into position. Ace's company lined up behind the wooden fences carried an arsenary of dragonhide with bows and longswords and a dagger. Each and everyone of them were experinced ranger warriors. Specializing in both bow and melee combat. The militia itself was a small mess but enough to deal enough damage to three fourths of the goblin army that was marching towards Lumbridge.

Goblin War Chant from distance: Hogah hargah Hougah Hargah Hougah Hargah.

Legacy: Damn it. How many of those bastards are there?

Dritz Ranger: Unimaginable my friend.

Mat: Fighters of Ace! Oaths you have taken! Blood you have shed with your brothers! When those wretches break through our lines, you will stand and fight! Not a single step back. Now, it is the time! To step up to the honor! And protect the land your ancestors have shed their blood to protect!

Ace: Alright boys, aim true and let the wind guide your arrows.

Red Rocket: You guys ready to rock this place?

Red's Company: Hell yeah!

The goblin army is now visible to the defenders and their numbers drove fear down everyone's back. Even Ace himself felt a unescapable doom. He still had vengeance against those beasts. They slaughter his 2 of his companions while they were fighting on the plains of Lumbridge near the gates of Al Kharid. He himself was there when Gj Josh's head was decapitated from his body when his back was turned and was giving orders. His friend Cool Dude tried to save him but he was too late. After Cool Dude has taken down the goblin that killed Gj Josh, he was cut in half by the pincers of a scorpion that was rode by the goblin commander. Ace remembered the horror. Seeing his companions slaughter one by one. This time, there was no telling who was next. Be it him, or Legacy , or anyone else. It could not be helped. It was the goblins art of war. No mercy. Returning to the present, Ace saw the enemy army was beyond deafeat. Once they were within arrow range he gave the order.

Ace: FIRE!

Twangs and swishes was all you can hear for the next few seconds and wood with tipped metal was all that you can see. Numerous amounts of arrows and bolts were showering down upon on the enemy, taking down a good amount of their troops which could be numbered at least 6 full ranks. Taken by the surprise and angry at their hidden enemies, the goblins broke ranks and began the charge. Ace gave the order to fire at will and the night seemed like a shower of death. Arrows were raining non stop upon the enemy and for every goblin they kill, 3 more takes his place. 10 minutes into the battle the goblins have reached their barricade. Arrows had stopped raining and the sounds of clashing metal and human and goblin cries was heard throught the night. Redrocket had slayed his 50th goblin and he parried another blow from another oncoming goblin. Once again the goblin strikes and both of the fighters locked swords. Red Rocket and the goblin was fighting over a test of strength with their swords. The goblin suceeded and pushed Red's sword out of his way and kicked him in the stomach and slsahed down on his back plate near his neck.

Mat:89!...90!...91!... How much you Ace?

Ace: 106!

Mat: Damn you! Die bitch! (Mat stabs a goblin that snuck up on him through his head.

Legacy: Sir! We can't hold them! We must retreat or we lose our whole army here and now!

Ace: Damn it! Where's Red?

Dritz Ranger: He's no where to be found!

Ace: Damn it, damn it, damn it! I hate to leave a man behind along with his troops. Verywell we fall back to the catsle. FALL BACK! FALL BACK TO THE CATSLE!

Soon everyone was shooting here and there to fall back. The human forces retreated into the swamp running as fast as their legs can carry them. At least 2 dozen men were killed before everyone was truly safe behind the walls of the Lumbridge Castle. Ace did a head count and he was furstrated at the number of men who have returned from the battle. 500 men was a lot, but compared to a 3000 force strong, they were nothing. From 500 men, only 80 have returned. Red Rocket was among one of the missing soldiers in his guild.

Ace: Has anyone seen Red Rocket!

Private: Sir. Red was killed in the battle. I saw it happen. A chop to the neck. I am only one of the 10 survivors of his company.

Just at that moment the doors of the great hall was opened with a loud bang and in came fighter riding a horse and 20 men with Red Rocket's body on the back of his horse.

Ace: RED!

Fighter: Consider your friend lucky. My mercenaries and I heard a large ruckus going on. We hid from sight from the whole battle picking off a goblin here and there with our crossbolts. When we saw your companies retreating we saw a man standing up fighting against a score of goblins that were about to overwhelm him. We quickly dashed to his aid pushing the wretches back a few meters retrieved him and retreated galloping after you. As we were retreating he examined your friend. Lucky for him, when he was hit in the back of the neck, the weapon was blunt, but it did do some considerable damage and cause a hell lot of bleeding., but we managed to fix him up. 2 weeks in bed and he should be up in no time.

Ace: Thank you sir. I highly appreciate your generosity of putting you and your men in danger to rescue my subordinate. I must say that I did not wish to abandon him but we can find him in the mist of battle and we could have not risked losing a whole army at the first battle.

Fighter: There is no need to explain. I understood your situation very clear. Now if you'll excuse me, my mercenaries and I have to gather more information from the King of Varrock. I shall see you soon with reinforcements.

Red Rocket: Captain... I have failed you.

Ace: No, you have not failed me. It was just that we were outnumbered. And our forces dwindle now more than we have before.

(in the background) Legacy: Alright people. Nothing to look at. Back to cleaning your own wounds!

Red Rocket: How many men do we have left?

(background) Legacy: AND CAN WE GET A GOD DAMN MEDICAL TEAM FOR RED! AND THE MILITIA! JEEZ!

Ace: About 80 strong.

(background) Legacy:Dritz! Get over here! Your going on partol with me and Mat.

Red Rocket: So little have returned.

Ace: Yes. I fear that we will not be able to hold off an siege if the goblins attack.

Red Rocket: Don't worry. I'm pretty sure their still stunned at the impact we made on their forces as well as having to lick their wounds. Besides, they know fatigue too.

Ace:But you that too. Now rest.

**Varrock (Killerine's home/bar)**

Killerbum: Sis! Where the hell are you?

Killerine: Right here. What you so worried about?

Killerbum: Well, mom wanted me to look after you after I told her I was leaving the eastern continent.

Killerine: Well lil bro, it's me that should be looking after you in this time of war.

Killerbum: Yeah right. I doubt you can even take down a giant rat.

Killerine:Oh you'll see what I can take down and what I can't take down when a fight comes. Now take over for me for awhile making this white wine. I'm getting a little tired here.

Killerbum: Fine...

Killerine walks in front of the counter and wipes her hand on a towel and turns towards the ladder when her eyes catches a photograph( screenshot ). She walks towards the photograph and picks it up. It was a photograph of Kaosmage, Chronomage, and her 5 years ago. Killerine just stood there looking at the photograph and a tear dripped down from her cheeks onto the picture.

Killerbum: What's the matter sis? Oh! Sis misses her boyfriends!

Killerine: Shutup Bum. Their not my boyfriends. Their just friends.

Killerbum: Hey, who are these people?

Killerbum picks up a group photo of Killerine, Kaosmage, Chronomage, Ace, Hookman, Carl, Jackisgay, 19911998, Jackasswei, and Skygirl.

Killerine: Their just friends of mine, but we dont get to see each other anymore because of the war. Anyway, I'm going to go take a bath. And serve the customers that come in here okay?

Killerbum: Roger that ma'am! ( Gives her a salute)

Killerine: Just because your a high ranked soldier who can sleep all day, your still my little brother. So when you talk to me, you adress me by sis or any other family terms. Got that?

Killerbum: Yes ma'am.

Killerine: Ahem.

Killerbum: Yes sis.

After the short tongue lashing on her brother Killerine walked up the stairs taking off her clothes as she reached her bedroom and removed her inner garments as the running water became hot.

Killerine: _Thank god they have a boiler and a plumbing system in this world. Who ever invented this I have to thank that person one day. Aahhh. Time to relax._

Downstairs in Killerine's living room/ bar. It was pretty busy already. Killerbum was refilling glass after glass of beer for his fellow soldiers who had came in for a drink after patrol.

Soldier: Say Bum, where's your hot sis?

Killerbum: In the bath.

Soldier? Say I'll give you half of my earnings if you can set me and her up for date. I'd say she makes a better girlfriend than a barmaid.

Killerbum: No.

Soldier: Come on kiddo. You know what I mean. Just one night.(wink wink)

Killerbum: I said no.

Soldier: Come on buddy. You know women are hard to get these days.

Killerbum: God damn it! I said no!

Soldier: Come on, lets be friendly. I'll give you a double if you bring her to me right now.

Killerbum: I said – AAAAHHH!

Killerbum was tackled by the soldier and got clocked in the face with a punch. He was then held down by his goonies, and had his hands tied. Killerine heard the noise below and jumped out of the tub without consideration of clothing her self in a robe. She just took a short towel and wrapped it around her body which was significantly long enough to cover her chest and her upperthighs. She ran the stairs as fast as she can while she was doing this.

Soldier: So much for a high ranked soldier who is better than me actually gets a nose bleed easily. You kids these days get past boot to easily.

Killerine: What's going on? (as she walks down the stairs).

Soldier: _Whitsles_ Nice body.

Killerine: I'll ask again. What's going on.

Soldier: Oh nothing. Just a little ransom here and there. You spending night with me and my boys or your bro gets his neck cut. (flashes a dagger near Killerbum's neck)

Killerine: Mmmm. Fine. I could use a man about now. Alright. I'll spend the night with you and your boys if you let my bro go.

Killerbum: Sis! NO! What will mom say?

Killerine: Hey shut up kid. It's my decision.

Soldier:You should be thankful kid. Your sis made it easy for you. Come on. Lets go now shall we? Ladies first.

Killerine left her house with her bleeding brother still in bonds heading towards the soldier's barracks. Swaying her hips left and right hipnotically showing a little bit more clevlage here and there. As they got out of the bar and walked a block from the house Killerine turned around and examined the drooling soldiers.

Killerine: My, my, you guys get hard pretty fast. ( examining the lumps in their pants. ) I think I'm going to have a great night tonight. (puts her finger to her lips and nods her head down a bit)

Soldier: It's getting a little cold out here. So why dont we warmed up a bit.

Killerine: Come on. Over here. (drags the soldiers over to a small alleyway.)

As they disappeared in to the small alleyway and cannot not be seen. There were male cries. Those 2 men were twicthing on the floor grasping at the pain in their groins.

Killerine: Aww come on. You don't think I'm that easy to get do you?

Soldier: You bitch! Get her boys! Then we'll show her who's boss!

As the soldier's rushed at Killerine who was already in fighting stance, they were stopped short in their assault. Their swords that were about to strike down was blocked by a two hander. The mysterious person used his element of surprise against the attackes and swung them across to the left wall, and they fell unconcious.

Killerine: You didnt have to do that. You know perfectly well that I could have took care of them Hookman.

Hookman: You know I always like to fight for the fun of it. I got that feeling when I first met you.

Killerine: You dont change do you?

Hookman: Besides me growing stronger? Nope.

Killerine giggles and embraces Hookman and kisses him on his lips. Hookman returns the kiss and they broke apart and smiled.

Hookman: Come on, let's get you back home. You can get a cold in this weather.

Killerine: Come on. Who was the one that caught a cold when we were visting the oracle in the mountains and was wearing 4 layers of coats when I was only wearing my skirt?

Hookman: Ah yes. The good old days. I wish things would be the same as back then.

Killerine: Don't we all?

Hookman: Yes, but there's no going back now.

**Killerine's House/Bar**

Jackisgay: Damn Bum, they roughed you up pretty bad. Well that's the best I can do.

Killerbum: Why are you still sitting here? Shouldn't we be looking for my sis?

Jackisgay: Relax. Killerine can take care of a few thugs like that.

_BAM_

Killerine and Hookman enters the house.

Killerine: It's been a long time before I got to kick ass.

Hookman: Still the violent old you huh?

Killerine: Yup.

Killerbum: Sis are you okay?

Killerine: Yup. And how are you Jack?

Jackisgay: Ack. Theather buisness has been horrible. So I went back to being a bounty hunter/ mercenary.

Killerine: Yeah. Everyone needs a good sword these days. Bum, why dont you go up to bed? Me and the guys gotta catch up on the old times.

Killerbum: Fine.

Hookman: You still have this picture?

Killerine: Yup. And this necklace. You guys have it too right?

Jackisgay: Yup.

Hookman: Yup.

Killerine: Sigh. I still wish Chrono didnt do what he has done 5 years ago. Sigh.

Hookman: Sigh. Yeah I wish that too.

Jackisgay: Same here. Sigh...


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas! I decided to change the way I type up the stories as a test and if it works out well then good. If it doesn't. Oh well. Anyways happy holidays once again and Ace and your band along with Dritz will have more attention in the next chapter and I hope that this chapter wont be too short since I'm in a rush. I also hope that I will be able to update more during the holidays. Oh and if this does get updated before 9, me and my friends might plan a small party in runescape. My sn is jackisgay, but if it doesnt get updated , then we'll go for a party on new years. Happy Haunakah! (if thats how you spell it.) and felis navida!**

**Chapter 2: **

**Short Memories,New News, and the Return of The Female Warrior**

"You guys remember that time 6 summers ago? When we all had the picnic in the Falador park?" asked Killerine. "Yeah. That was the best time of our lives." Hookman said chucking. "Not entirely. I remember the time Ace smashed the apple pie into my face."said Jackisgay grimly remebering the chaotic incident. "Yeah and then you started throwing the tomatos at him."stated Hookman and then bursting in to a fit of laughters. "Unfortunately, Skygirl and me had to stop the both of you before you wasted all our food."implied Killerine letting her mind fall into a wave of memories. Everyone in the room became silent, staring into open space with unseen tears streaming down their faces. Then something unexpected happened, Killerine couldn't hold it in anymore and she fell into a outburst of tears. Jackisgay and Hookman both stared in awe at Killerine. She was a strong female that had fought like the devil against the biggest odds. Even if she was to cry, she would hold it in until she was alone. Both of them broke out of their trance and moved in to comfort Killerine. Killerine herself felt pitiful and patheic due to her constant sobbing and sniffles. "It's alright. Killerine, we all cry. Just let it out and you'll feel better."said Jackisgay in his attempt to comfort Killerine, but his attempts were futile. Both him and Hookman can do nothing but grief in silence with Killerine throughout the rest of the night until Killerine had cried her self to sleep. Hookman carried her to the sofa near the fireplace and laid her down on it, and added more firewood to the fireplace. "So how long do you plan to stay in town Hookman?" questioned Jackisgay. " I don't know Jack. I think the king either wants me to lead a force to reinforce the river at the barbarian village. It's been a stalemate out there. Both forces take and lose land. Or he might ask me to take 50 men and check in on Ace. News have been heard from that area that casualties have been pretty high." Reported Hookman. "How high?" asked Jackisgay. "Higher than the time Ace was fighting in Al Kharid against scorpion ridened goblins, and trust me, those guys never get harder. My men fight them everyday, but we have became adapted to their techniques and have been gaining land quickly. I'll say in 2 weeks time we should have the desert region secured."said Hookman. "Damn it. Even if we do secure a single region, those forces still continue to push against us."said Jackisgay in anger. "Yes, that is true. Having an enemy like Chronomage as a commander of evil is definetely bad."Hookman replied. "Stunning, isn't it? To think that son of a bitch would sell himself to the devil for power. He even gave up on his friends who deemed him close and a person to be trusted beyond belief."Jackisgay muttered under his breath. "Come on, let's get some sleep."said Hookman yawning. _So thats who Chronomage is. A freaking backstabbing traitor, who put power first and friends that trusted him beyond belieft before him. Unforgivable _Killerbum thought to himself. Slowly he walked back up the stairs into the bedroom quietely.

"Don't worry guys. We'll be friends forever. This necklace will bond our friendship."said Chronomage

"Friends forever." Killerine muttered to herself faintly in her sleep. Hookman sighed to himself staring out the window into the morning sun. The sun still shined down upon the glourious city but it's sunlight has been dieing in the northwestern part of town. He walked over to Killerine who just muttered something like friends forver. He kneeled down and brushed away a lock of red hair from her face. He stared at her sleeping figure, beautiful as she was, a relationship between her and him would only stop his duties. I am a soldier Hookman thought to himself, but wasnt she a mercenary before? What's the difference the other part of his mind replied to his first statement. The time is different the other part of his mind was telling him. Sighing to himself again he walked out the front door lost in his thoughts. He headed towards the palace, but on his way he met Jackisgay on the streets. " Hey Hookman! Hookman! Good news!" shouted Jackisgay running towards him and when he arrived he was sweating and tried his best to draw in some decent breaths of air. "Woah. Slow down man. Tell me whats news."Hookman said trying to calm Jackisgay down. "Ace...his force...held out at...Lumbridge region...they pushed the...goblins...back...and...reinforced Falador...and deafeated...another...army there...huff, huff."Jackisgay said hopelessly huffing and puffing due to the long distance he had to run. "Really? That's great!" shouted Hookman in happiness. "Hookman sir? The lord wishs to see you" said a city guard. "Verywell." Hookman adressed the guard. Hookman walked into the the palace courtyard and there the King of varrock awaited him. "Captain, how nice to see you again. I believe you have heard of our victories."the king said. "Yes I have." Replied Hookman. " Verywell, then there is no need for further explanations is there?" "No sir." "Good, then I believe that you have assumed the correct that I am moving you to the western front at the river?" "Yes sir." "Good. You will still bring 50 men with you. Yes I know that is a small force but we have to make do with what forces we have. You will leave 2 days later. Do you understand?" "Yes sir I do." "Very well. Now if you'll excuse me Ace awaits me behind you." "Morning Hook."said Ace walking into the courtyard. "Morning Ace" Hookman acknowledge Ace's greeting. They walked past each other giving each other a small grin before they continued their paths. "Hook! Wait up! Hook!" shouted Killerbum running to catch up to Hookman. "Yeah?" "I heard you were going to be a captain for western force. I want to sign up as one of your men serving under you. I do not care what you say. I'm going no matter what."said Killerbum. "Alright kiddo but remember, from now on, I'm one of your higher officers, so when you talk to me on camp, in front of others, you adress me as sir. Got it?" "Sir yes sir!" Killerbum said saluteing smartly. "Good, but for now you can call me Hookman Lt."replied Hookman.

**Palace Confrence Room**

"I believe that you are clear that are to serve in the western front at the river?" asked the king. "Yes my lord."replied Ace. "Very well. Oh and yes. I should inform you that Hookman will be coming with you along with 50 men." "Very well."replied Ace again. "Good dismissed."said the king dimissing Ace with a casual wave of his hand.

**Killerine's home**

"Hhhhuuummmrrrrpppgggggghhhhhh!" yawned Killerine waking up. She walked towards the bathroom and began brushing her teeth and washed her face. She pulled a plain white tanktop over her head and got into her casual blue jeans. Just as she started her breakfast Hookman, Jackisgay, and Killerbum came in grinning. "Guess whos back?"asled Hookman. "Who?"asked Killerine. "The berserker."answered a deep voice. "Ace! What are you doing here!" shouted Killerine in joy. "Oh and you wouldnt want to eat that breakfast, cause we're having a big feast at night to celebrate for our victories."stated Killerbum. "Huh?" Killerine replied in confusion. "Ace's froces took over the Lumbridge and Draynor area. They also pushed into Falador and took out the goblins assaulting from the south."Killerbum answered.

**Area outside Varrock gates**

"What the hell are you doing Dritz?" asked Legacy in curiosity and confusion. "This idea just came to me while I was asleep. I believed that if I put a piece round magnifying glass on this crossbow and look through it. My aim would be better." Dritz answered fiddling around with a pocket telescope attached to a piece of wood sticking up right of the body of the crossbows with a hole in the middle of the support for the telescope cut out so the bolts can fire and the sides of the support digging in to the sides of the body. After Dritz completed his final touches, he aimed through the telescope at a squrriel that was standing still 50 feet away from them and fired. _Whomp_. The shot missed and landed 20 feet away from the target and the target ran away. "See, I told you it wouldnt work" stated Legacy. "Hmm needs a little more adjustments"muttered Dritz to himself. "Give me your knife."ordered Dritz. "Whatever, it still wont work no matter what you do to it."Legacy replied trying to put Dritz down but was unsuccesful. Dritz carved 4 light, straight scratches on to the bigger side of the telescope making a small dot in the middle of the 4 lines. Dritz took aim again at a herd of deers 60 feet away from them aiming at the smallest one and aimed the dot he saw a little aboe the head since he calculated in his mind that the telescope was higher than the actual shooting spot of his crossbow. As the deer picked up his head, the side of it's head was sliced through by a metallic bolt. Soon the other deers started to run away, but Dritz shot down 2 more and got 3 extra fleeing squrriels."Holy shit. It worked. It actually worked! Oh my god it actually worked. Ha Ha! Dritz your a genuis!" shouted Legacy in a glourious outcry. "What should we name it?" he asked. "The sniper crossbow." Dritz said proudly. " Come on. Let's head back to town and ask the snipers from our division to test it out." Legacy said. "Yeah" Dritz acknoledged and they both ran back towards the town in joy and excitement to show off Dritz's new toy.

**Palace Training Grounds**

_Ping! Spling!Ding!_ "Yargh!" Red shouted his battle cry locking swords once again Mat. Both mens were struggling under a testmony of strength. They have been battleing nonstop for 3 hours training themselves none of them being able to land a blow on each other. "Enough. I give."said Mat in disbelief. "What the hell have been driving you so hard to train like this?" asked Mat. "Something I do not wish to discuss."answered Red wiping the sweat from his forehead and putting back the blunt practice swords back to the practice rack. A distant woot was heard from the archery bay. "Come on. Let's go see what trouble is Legacy and Dritz is causing." Said Mat sighting Legacy dancing in the air. "Hey what's the commotion all about?" asked Mat. "Simple, Dritz and me decided to show the King the sniper crossbow we have developed after several tests and the King here approved it and decided on a mass production of this crossbow with for our snipers." Legacy bragged. "Amazing. I never thought a dumbass like you could have made that without help, nor even think up the idea."mocked Red. "Why you." Legacy muttererd under his breath. "Relax. Red just a little bit edgy today. Don't mind him." Mat said in attempt to calm Legacy down. That night Varrock was full of laughter and cries of joy. Colorful light enchantments were made by Carl who dropped by from the wizard tower to pull away from his endless researches on how to deafeat Chrono. Everyone was rejoicing and dancing and sweating. "Hey Killerine!" shouted Hookman. "I want a word in private." Killerine stopped grinding with a male who seemed extremely depressed when she left. "Yeah?" asked Killerine. "Well it's about your bro. He signed up for my force to go to the river fort on the western front." "What!" "Yeah, I just decided to let you know." "Sigh, that kid. He didnt even see action and he's rushing to his death. That retard. Verywell. I'm coming along too. I gotta watch him or he's going to run off doing something to get himself killed."replied Killerine. "Now come on! Let's dance!" Killerine shouted over the noise and pulled Hookman into the crowd. "Everyone is happy. Why are we not?" asked Ace to himself. "Because half of them does not know the horror. If it was known to them, none would join the king's army, and if that happens, the war is lost. Besides, we both have suffered loses. Mat, Legacy, and Dritz are still young. They have room for moving on. We don't." Red reasoned. "True. Hail! Our victorious dead comrades!" said Ace and drank deeply to his dead friends and comrades. "Hail!" Red shouted and followed the suit.

Next Night 

"Bum! Get up here now."ordered Killerine. "What is it sis?" asked Killerbum. "I'm going to show you something even I have not seen for 5 years."said Killerine. "Huh?" was all Killerbum could say in his confusion, but his confusion was answered when Killerine pulled out their father's sword. Along with shoulder pads and knee pads. "That sword. It's dads." "Yes it is.Remember when you promised mom to look after me? And then you go join up with Hookman's crew? Well I'm coming along so you dont disobey mom's orders." Killerine said to her sibling. "But you can't even lift that sword. You aren't even trained!" protested Killerbum. "I was.By father, and you'll see who your real sister is when she gets on the field."said Killerine smiling wickedly.

**Next Day**

Killerine and Killerbum woke up at dawn and packed their bags. Killerine pulled over her head her old white tanktop that has just been washed yesterday over her head and got back into her black mini-skirt. Then she got into her old attire of bandages on her arms and one leg with a baggy socking in another. She clamped down her shoulder pads on her shoulders, elbow pads and knee pads. She put her old belt around her skirt and secured her dagger in the bely and tied the ancient sword that has not been wielded for 5 years once again to her back. Both her and Killerbum stepped out into the sunlight and she told Killerbum to walk towards Hookman's crews meeting point while she went to the stables. "Come Longslash. We shall ride together once again." Killerine said soothingly to her horse and got on his back and galloped towards Hookman's meeting point. When she got there Hookman's force along with Ace's has already moved out. Only Killerbum and Hookman was waiting for her there on their horses. They rode out the western gate and Killerine got off her horse. She walked over to a patch of dirt and put 2 fingers from each hand in and painted her fingers with dirt. She then pressed the dirt against her cheeks and drew it acroos her face, and refined the marks endings on her face was seeable to sharpness. She then got back onto her horse and smiled devilously."It's good to have you back Kill."said Hookman smirking. "It's good to be back."replied Killerine smirking herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Battle At River's Crossing and Barbarian Village

The a small mummer of voices was heard through out the camp Ace and Hookman's crew had set up. The darkness of the night has already taken over and soldiers were huddled around small fires with their buddies trying to keep themselves warm in the forbidding night and finish their food before it got too cold. Some of them had decided to skip dinner and get some shut eye. In the middle of the camp was a big bonfire and Ace along with the others were huddled around it. "How far are we from main camp Red?" asked Ace awaiting Red's scouting report in. "I would say at least 3 kilometers sir" reported Red. "Alright we break camp at dawn. Tell the men to get some sleep early and place some sentries around camp in case they managed to flank our forces by the river." Ace ordered. "It shall be done" replied Red running off to carry out his new orders. "So you guys know what happened to the monkey that was drunk and had small pox?" asked Killerbum. "Uuuummm it died?" answered Hookman with doubt. "Yeah and then what happened?" asked Killerbum once again. "Eerr I don't know" answered Mat, Legacy, Dritz, Hookman, and Killerine in unison. "Another monkey pee on his grave and he came back alive again!" shouted Killerbum and he started cracking up by himself while the others were just staring at him wondering the same thing: _What the hell has this guy been smoking._ "Ok... that was just corny" stated Killerine and she walked over to her brother and whacked him on the back of his head with her hand. Once again voices can be heard throughout the small camp and along with laughters here and there.

**Morning**

"Move out! We're moving out!" Ace ordered while riding his horse. Soon everyone began putting out the remaining fires and hurrying to their horses. After 3 hours into the ride Red's outriders along with Dritz came back to the main force reporting their surroundings. They reported sounds of battle near the river side. Ace ordered his troops to ride faster and aid their comrades at the river side. Soldiers readied their spears forming a line of charge. Legacy's sniper division rode even faster spreading to the north and south. When they reached the battle the royal army was being pushed back across the river but goblin commanding officers and hobgoblins were dropping at a rapid pace due to the spectacular performance the sniper crossbows are putting out. Ace shouted to the royal army to move out of the way and that the cavlary was comming through, they litsened and moved out of harms way while the goblins in front of them were trampled by hooves of the horses and piereced by the spears of the cavlary, breaking their lines. The royal army along the snipers picked off any remaining goblin that survived the charge done by the cavlary. The charge also boosted the royal army's hope and their captain ordered them to charge in and over throw the goblin infested barbarian village, but to their surprise the cavlary was retreating from something huge at a distance and reforming a line at the riverside. The royal army's moral dropped once again when they saw towering giants walking towards them with their clubs and swords raised swinging at any retreating cavlary near their reach. There was about 25 of them swining wildly at the soldiers below them. "Reform the line!" shouted Ace. The sniper division was firing wildy at the giants but they just pulled out the bolts and arrows as if they were little splinters. "...may she be with me and lend me my power, amen" whispered Dritz to himself finishing his prayer and he looked through his telescope and aimed at one of the giant's eye and fired his sniper crossbow. _Whomp_ A distant roar of pain was heard and Dritz looked through the telescope to examine his shot. He had succesfully hit the giant's eye and caused him to bleed internally and externally and heavily. The pain the giant went through was excrutiating. He swung his sword around and caused chaos in the advancing giants. He chopped off an arm of one giant and killed the giant behind him with a blow to the head and sliced the other giant next to him and caused the other giant to go into more pain and cause more chaos. Soon a fight had broken through out the giant race. Unfortunately putting 2 giant clans together was not a good idea. Especially when they dropped down. They killed tons of goblins but the fight did not last long. The remaining 5 giants continued their charge towards the royal army. "Fire!" shouted Ace and the cannons that were setup while the goblins and giants were distracted fired. 3 out of 6 cannons hit the giants while the other 3 just exploded on the now retreating goblins. "Reload the cannons!" shouted Ace. "Mat! Take over the firing of the cannons! Red follow me while we distract the giants!" Ace ordered. Together Ace and Red rode forward to distract the remaing 2 giants. Legacy in the tree next to Dritz muttered an enchanment increasing the power of the bolt and aimed it at one of the giant's head and fired. The enhanced bolt pierced through the giant's forehead and killed it instantly and the giant nearly dropped on Red and his horse. "Holy shit!" Red shouted. "Damn you snipers! Trying to get us killed here?" Red shouted in anger. "Sorry!" Legacy replied grinning. Ace rode through the wreckage and looked at the monostirty that laid before him. He threw his spear at the giant and hit only his leg. He rode by a rune two hander stuck in the dirt and he picked it up with one hand with ease. To him, this weapon felt like only 3 kg. He saw Red coming in from the right of him. He nodded and Red acknowledged. When they reached the giant's legs they both sliced at them with all their might and as they crossed each other sliced at the other leg. The duo's attack was succesful and made the giant fall down to his knees and a cannon fired blowing a hole in the giant's chest ending his life. "Continue the charge!" Ace shouted as he picked up his spear and held the rune two hander in his left hand riding towards the desperate goblins attempting to make another stand. The archers and crossbowmen along with the snipers ran across the river splashing mud and blood everywhere and slopping on to land in their charge. The goblin forces feeble rock of courage was broken at last and they retreated into the shadows of the black knight's catlse looming high above the village surrounded by black clouds and lightning was flashing here and there on the mountains of which the catsle was built on. However they did not reach the road into the mountains. They were confronted by an individual that could not be seen because his hood covered his face. He has had a black cape and carried a sword that was tainted red and shined blue when the goblins began to surround him and as one of them attacked from behind he caught him by the head and squeezed turning his head into nothing but a bloody pulp and brain matter splattered everywhere. The dark indivdual twirled his sword with efficiency and decapitated 10 goblins with one slice and blew another then apart with his left palm and the only thing that remained of them was a pile of ashes. The remaining goblins retreated once again trying to make a break for freedom but was confront by Ace who stabbed one goblin with his spear and killed 3 more with a body swiped of his two hander and the rest of his force took care of the remaing goblins. Ace looked again at where the dark individual stood but saw nothing but darkness. Ace wondered who that man was. It was possible that it could have been Kaosmage but he was not completely sure. He blinked away the rain drops that were starting to come down heavily on him and his troops. The army made camp at the barbarian village and burned the dead bodies raiding them of any equipment or items they that have been on them. The loss was humongus once again and Hookman's crew suffered 23 casualties which was nearly half of his force. Thankfully the buildings still smelled fresh and the dining hall was exceptionally clean. Everyone made themselves at home and lighted a fire. Ace and Killerine explored the lookout/prison tower near the river and found children on the first floor and freed them from their bonds. They were escorted by 2 soldiers to the dining hall to be fed and cleaned and treated to medical attention because of their sick and weary look on their faces. On the second and third floor, Ace and Killerine found naked barbarian women in the cells and some were bonded against the walls, all of them having a look of relief when they found out they were saved. Killerine questioned them of why they and their children were alive but the men were not. One woman stepped up and answered her question. "They killed all the men, they killed our children and ate them. They kept the girls alive. We however were kept alive for one reason. To be raped at their pleasure at anytime of the day. They raped us ruthlessly without any concern as long as we satisfied their cravings. They fed us table scrapes to keep us alive so they can rape us mo-" "Stop. I don't need to hear anymore. Get some clothes and goto the dinning hall. There you can eat and sleep peacefully and have medical treatment. Please, I do not wish to hear anymore" said Killerine interrupting with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Those bastards. I'll kill them for you. I'll kill them all!" shouted Killerine bursting throughout the door towards the few goblins that surrendered and became prisoneers. "Killerine wait!" shouted Ace in attempt to stop her fury. Killerine pushed the guards aside and pounced on top of a goblin. "YOU LIKE RAPING HELPLESS WOMEN DON'T YOU!WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO RAPE ME HUH!" Killerine shouted in anger and began punching him with her fists nonstop venting out her anger on the single goblin while the other's watch in horror of what a single woman was doing to one of their toughest leader. He was getting his stuffing beat out of him. The female threw him acorss the room and slammed his head against hers knocking the breath out of him once more. She resumed her punches and kicks and all the others could do was coil up in horror. "God damnit Killerine stop! Stop!" shouted Ace and attempted to pull her away from the goblin before she killed him. " We need information!" shouted Ace once again. "Let me go! I'm going to cut it off! Let me go!" she shouted in fury. "Come on sis! What's done is done. You can't do anything about it!" shouted Killerbum pulling his sister away from the goblin with Ace. "Let me go!" Killerine protested while she was struggling in her bonds of 2 men. She nearly escape their grasp when Red came to help and pulled her away from the goblins at last, but after a while of still uncessful struggling Killerine fell asleep in the rain when she finally exhuasted herself. "Damn, my sis is sure hard to handle sometimes when she gets roused up like that" Killerbum complimented. "She got mom's temper." "Guess your mom is a strong woman" Ace stated. "Come on, let's get her inside. She's going to catch a cold out her wearing those clothes.

**Dining Hall**

"Shit! This kid is running on a high fever and there is another kid over there that needs better medical treatment than our military first aid! We need a someone that is skillfully practiced in the medical field!" shouted Legacy. "Is there anyone here that has that knowledge?" The room fell silent, but it's silence was broken by the door opening and a an draped in a black cloak holding a brown leather bad walked in. "Let me try" he said. "Jack!" Killerbum shouted at once in joy. "No time for greetings man. We gotta start treating these kids fast. Treat the ones that are around the infant age. Their immune system are the weakest. They need vaccination and antibiotics quick" Jackisgay ordered. "How do you know this?" asked Legacy. "I'm a former surgeon and researcher of small pox and I was the 2nd in command looking over the genetic engineering teams. I was also the one that developed the genetic engineering and vaccination thesis in the lands of Asgarnia" said Jackisgay. "This child's wound is still bleeding. Here get me that bowl of alchol." Jackisgay ordered, and a soldier brought the bowl to him. Jackisgay wiped a clean towel soaked in alchol on the child's wound and he cringed in pain now and then. "Somebody get me some water!" shouted Jackisgay and the soldier that brought him the bowl brought him a jar of water. Jackisgay poured the water into the cup and let the child drink some. He then poured some water onto another towel to clean the wounds and quickly bandaged the wound tightly while he kept one hand on the child's arm holding strongly to stop the bleeding. As soon as the wound was dress Jackisgay sighed in relief and told the child's mother than the cut the child had recieved was a centimeter away from the child's arteries. "Jack! It's Mat! He was injured and he stopped breathing, and his heart stopped beating!" shouted Dritz. "Shit! Someone inject the child with the antibiotics I put next to his arm!" Jack shouted as he tossed aside his towels and ran towards Mat. He peformed CPR when he reached Mat's body at once and kept on pushing Mat's heart with the palm of his hand. "Come on breath Mat. Breath! Come on man. Don't die on me. Come on! Breath mother!" Jackisgay shouted in attempt to rescue one of his friends. A minute and thirty seconds passed and Mat's beating did not come back. "No" whispered Dritz. "Damn it! Breath!" shouted Jackisgay and banged his fist down on Mat's heart and Mat's head jerked up and coughed. "Come on man. Breath. Breath slowly. Someone get him some water!" "Jack the kid here! His fever is running high!" shouted Killerbum. "Somebody get me that purple vial!" Jackisgay shouted. "Here!" shouted a medic."Come on kid. Fight it" said Jackisgay as he poured the purple liquid down the child's mouth and told the mother that all they can do against the fever was to place cold towels on the child's head and let the medicine do it's work. "Looks like all the important things are done" Jackisgay said to himself. "Do we have enough morphine and antibiotics to treat the wounded soldiers?" asked Jackisgay. "Yes sir!" answered another soldier. "I'll stay here awhile and make sure everyone is well treated before we escort them into Varrock" said Jackisgay. "Former founding member of vaccination and antibiotics and a surgeon huh? Good to have you here Jack" said Ace.

**Next Day**

Killerine was in the now clean river bathing herself. She was away from everyone else so she felt it was okay to go into the water naked. She also washed her clothes in the water while she bathed herself washing away the blood and the dirt. She turned around and saw the goblin she beat up earlier staring at her with lust. She frowned and took her dagger near the river bank and threw it with precision near the window scaring it off. She didn't intend to give those sons of bitches anything free. She pulled on her spare tanktop while the bottom half of her was still the river. Then she heard whitsling to her right. "Nice aim" complimented Jackisgay. "What are you doing here?" Killerine asked with a dangerous voice. "Relax, I'll close my eyes while you change" said Jackisgay. Killerine got into her spare black mini-skirt and asked her question again. "What are you doing here?" "Well let's just say I was giving some medical treatment to the women and children and the soldiers as well."


	4. Chapter 4

Yes i know it's been a month since i updated and I apologize. Shit happens been feeling lazy and i dont expect you guys to give me any warm welcomes or reviews but flames will be accepted.

**Chapter 4 Fall of the Black Knights**

"You were giving free medical treatment to everyone on the camp?Stop playing with me. You never did anything for free unless the person had connections" said Killerine snickering at Jack's claim of giving medical attention for free.

"Ok, ok. I know I've been that way ever since the mercenary days but this time it's different. Money is worthless if the world is ruled by a bunch of lunatics that believe in bloodlust. To be honest I don't even worship any of those gods. I won't believe in gods unless there has been solid evidence proven to me and along with a group of people with data that can be analyzed and can be confirmed" Jackisgay said in protest.

"Yeah, ok, whatever. I'm going to check in with Ace and see to our next course of actions" replied Killerine ending the conversation and making her way towards Ace and the others gathered around a fire having their breakfast.

"Ace any news from your scouts?" Killerine asked.

"Yes. A company of hobgoblins that were holding a fort in the holy monastary has moved out of our way and attempted to mount an attack on the dwarfven mine but the dwarfs held their ground and stopped their attack. Weakning their numbers even more to at least 100 strong. Their has also been reports that they moved in with the black knights and after a good day's rest they and the black knights will mount an attack on our camp here" Ace reported calmly as he continued with his breakfast.

"So uuhh... wouldn't it be better if we mounted a counter attack or at least send out reconassiance patrol with a combat patrol to stay safe incase they attack us today?" asked Killerine with uncertainty.

"Relax. We still got scout towers so I assigned sentries up there for lookout. They wont attack us. Not yet" replied Ace as he stood up and walked towards the gates of the ruined village.

**Scout Tower**

"Man this sucks. Out of all the guys in the company. Why do we have to do the sentry duty. We should be on a combat patrol right Dritz?" said Killerbum whining

"Nah, I prefer sentry and sniper duty" replied Dritz fully alert and scanning the outer areas and the forest over and over with seriousness.

"How could I forget. Your part of the sniper division. Freaking campers" Killerbum said slapping his forehead.

"Well you can go get Legacy to take your turn instead since he is more fun to talk to than you" said Dritz with his eyes still concentrated on the outer areas.

As Killerbum climbed down ladder of the scout tower he heard Dritz yell something and he sounded frantic.

"Say what?" asked Killerbum.

"Quick get 2 squads together and get anyone of the commanding officers and head into the forest near the monastary at least 120 yards north! There is a band of hobgoblins and black knights resting. Captre them quick! We need the information!" yelled Dritz.

"Hey you guys follow me! We got prisoneers to capture!" Killerbum screamed at a group of soldiers off duty. "Red! We need another squad gathered together quick! We're heading 120 yards north into the forest near the monastary! Dritz said he spotted a band of black knights and some hobgoblins resting! We need them as prisoneers!" yelled Killerbum.

"Pvt. Sack, Pvt. Long, and Sgt. Lee! On me! Now!" screamed Red in a hurry.

Both of the squad rushed into the forest and after traveling for 5 minutes they came to a slow and quite walk. Careful not to make any sounds as they snuck near the enemy camp and heard their conversation.

"So what do we do with this potion?" asked a hobgoblin as he tossed it into the air carelessly.

"Stop it. That potion is highly dangerous. It contains power of destruction beyond imagination. To ignitiate it the vial will have to be broken but of course that will kill us too since we are to near to the blast. That is why we will set it off with a wick and some fire. The fire of course will add to the amount of destruction this causes. We were specifically ordered to decimate the camp so you guys better not screw up. Cuz, that baby your tossing around right there was developed outside of our catsle. The danger it had to develop it was to risky. The magnitude of that potion was enough to crumble our catlse and destroy the city of knights" stated the black knight with a serious tone.

"Shush" said another black knight. "Show yourself intrudeer!"

"Now!" yelled Killerbum

A huge net was thrown over the black knights and the hobgoblins trapping them together but before they were trapped Pvt. Sack rushed in and stole the potion and rolled out of the net as it came down.

"Shit!" yelled a black knight.

"The plan is ruined! They heard everything! NNNNOOOO!" yelled the second black knight.

**Camp**

The 2 squads returned to camp victoriously dragging their prisoneers and pushing them into the make shift jail cell.

"See I told you to send out patrols" said Killerine snickering at Ace's mistake.

"But, we got 'em anyways. So where's the harm in that?" replied Ace.

"Whatever. Now we need to decided on what do we do with this little potion that is said capable of unimaginable destruction" stated Killerine.

"Well we could possibly launch it with a catapult and hit the black knight's catsle and not be near the blast" suggested Killerbum.

"We only got one shot" replied Killerine "Too risky."

"Cannon? It definetely will hit since it is more accurate" said Jackisgay with some doubt.

"Well you missed out on the part with fire triggering to explode so I don't blame you for a crazy idea" said Hookman as he walked towards the group eating his fried fish. "I believe our only succesful way is to sneak into the black knight's catsle and..."

**Black Knight's Catsle Mountain** **9 PM**

"Damn couldn't we find a easier way than climbing a mountain?" asked Hookman.

"Nope. The other areas are heavily guarded. The side of the mountain is where they will less likely expect an attack" replied Ace.

"Dritz you got wick?" asked Killerbum

"Yeah" Dritz replied.

"Ok everyone knows the plan right?" asked Killerine double checking.

"Yup" everyone answered in unison.

"Alright, Mat and Legacy are watching us from afar. If anything happens they will send up a flare" reported Red.

"Ok we're at the summit. On the count of three. 1...2...3. Gogogo!" yelled Ace in his lowest whisper to his companions.

Everyone climbed over the summit and leaned their backs against the catsle walls as Hookman sneaked a peek around the corner. He saw no guards so he gave the sector clear sign. Everyone moved out into the dark and squat walked all the way to the wall as Hookman chanced another look around the corner. No guards either. That was strange. As he was about to give the sector clear sign he heard voices and told everyone to move into the trees as the the front door opened and 2 guards walked out and began their patrol. As the doors were about to close Ace ran all the way to the front doors and slipped through. The 2 guards turned around and scanned the area in confusion and shrugged and continued with their patrol. Inside Ace snapped the neck of a guard that came in through the side entrance and opened the door when he heard Hookman's voice.

"Dritz is in position right?" asked Ace.

"Affirmative" replied Hookman.

"Ok give the wick to Killerine and we'll move in and carry out the final part of the plan" whispered Ace.

Killerine and Ace moved into the main dining hall and prepared for a fight but it was empty. They scanned the area and set the potion under the dining table and dipped the wick into the opening of the potion.

"Come on let's go" said Ace.

"Ok" replied Killerine.

"It's done" said Ace in the main hall to others that were waiting in the main room.

"Good" replied Hookman.

The group opened the door and unfortunately they were spoted by the 2 guards before.

"Intruders!" they screamed and the whole catsle sounded of chaos all of a sudden and the bells were ringing.

"Shit" Dritz whispered to himself. If he lit the wick here the black knights would probably stop it. He did what was thought to be crazy of a sniper. He ran down the hill and cut the wick and lit it at once. "Come on guys! Let's get out of here. I say we have at least 20 seconds to get out of here before it blows!"

"Wasn't it suppose to be at least a minute?" asked Ace in confusion.

"I changed it! GOGOGO!" yelled Dritz.

The group made attempted to make their escape by taking the long path down the mountain but they were stopped short and had to fight 3 black knights that were on the scene already and a couple of guards reducing their time. As more black knights rushed out of the catske they ran as fast as their feet can go and without another look they headed towards the dwarfven mine. Arrows began to whizz past them and one nearly hit Ace if he had been 2 inches taller.

"Down into the dwarfven mine!" shouted Ace as he reached there first and broke the front doors of the dwarfven mine and busted down the trap doors and jumped into the mine with all the dwarven sentries following them with anger as the black knight catlse exploded sending huge chunks of granite flying everywhere and the black knights that were chasing Ace and the band became nothing but dust and the last note of their existence was gone for good.

"Phew that was close" commented Hookman and everyone just began to laugh at the success of their mission. They were slowly making progress but they were taking down the zamorak stronghold's one by one.

Jack's report Libary of Varrock

With the black knight catsle gone the Saradomain army moved forward against the last standing Zamorak stronghold. The Mind atlar where the Lich King Chrono rules and commands his domain of evil. The defense of that area seems incapable of breaching. Even though it was open for an assault Chrono had established an empire through the plains and mountains of Falador.But the downfall of the black knight catsle gave the Saradomain army a new hope. As they army push the Zamorak armies back the clouds of darkness begin to pull back as well. Other outposts of Zamorak were being taken down at a friendly pace. It seemed like after half a century of war, it would finally be over, but what was to come ofKaos was most unsuspected.

**House near Edgevile**

"The one you seek to destroy is not Chrono. It is the monster inside him. When the time comes, you 2 must take friendship and bear arms together to destroy that monster and end the war once and for all" said the Oracle with counsel.

"When time comes you said. I don't know if I can do that" said the darkly cloaked man in the corner of the room feeding the fire more wood.

"You must, and you will. Since both of you are the chosen ones. But, the cost both of you have to pay may be more costly than ever. It is inevitable. It has already been written for you in the heavens" whispered the Oracle.

"Let fate decide then. I got nothing more to lose" said the man calmly as he is about to walk out the door an explosion sounds. "Hmm, looks like they're a little bit reckless these days."

**Chrono's Bedroom**

_GASP! What am I doing here? Wait why can't I remember anything since my last pk trip with Killerine and Kaos? What! Why is it 5 years already! What happened? AARGGGHHH!_

_That damn nuisance. I thought I got rid of him already, but it seems like he is beggining to get stronger again_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been 8 months since the destruction of the black knights catsle and the Saradomain forces stand at bay with the Zamorak forces. This year December is colder than usual and Christmas is 5 days away and Ace's company moved into Falador for supplies and celebration. Killerine walked through the crowded streets of Falador looking at the clothes and presents she should get for everyone and herself. Probably a art set for Jack since he liked drawing, a new pair of boots for Killerbum since he kept on tripping in his old ones, a whole box of crossbow ammunition for Dritz and Legacy, 20 bottles of the finest liquors for Ace and Red, a new sheath for Mat's sword and probably a half heart necklace for herself and Hookman. Killerine's hand stopped picking out the presents when her hand came to a box of small bells for clipping your hair.

**Killerine's Flashback during middleschool**

"Come on these bells for clipping your hair will look great on you" said Killerine playfully to the young Skygirl.

"_But I like the way my hair is" protested Skygirl_

"_Come on put these on. Now that we both have a pair of clips we're like sisters!" shouted the young Killerine in glee._

Present 

_Sigh. Middle school was fun but we became rivals anyway._ Killerine continued walking through the streets of Falador. The snow continued but it was softer this time. As she looked up into the dark sky it was a sight to remember. A crowded street full of people with little snow flakes falling down slowly and shining lights of street lamps created a shimmer in the dark night sky. Killerine sighed again and hurried her way towards the inn. As she entered her room she discarded the presents to a corner and locked the door and took off the layers of clothes and plopped down on the bed and look to her right where there was a small calender. December 23rd she wondered, there was something special on that day. She just couldn't remember and she fell asleep.

**Next Day**

"I bet you Killerine wouldn't remember what day tomorrow is" said Killerbum chuckling.

"True. It's been 5 years since the last time we gathered around and had fun like that" stated Hookman.

"Well let's throw a surprise party tonight at 10 to surprise her" said Ace.

"Sure why not" said Jack.

"So who is getting what?" asked Ace.

"What's going on down here?" asked Killerine yawning as she saw came downstairs and saw Jack, Hookman, Killerbum, Ace, Mat, Legacy, Dritz, and Red huddled together in deep conversation at one table.

"Oh uuhh nothing" they replied in unison.

"Whatever" said Killerine as she walked out the door.

"Does Killerine have patrol duty today?" asked Killerbum.

"Oh yeah. Dritz and I have patrol duty with Killerine at 9. So we'll go get the supplies now and get her to come here at 10 without delay. Laters" said Killerbum as he waved goodbye to the others.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go get the supplies too" said Hookman and everyone put on their clothes and walked out the door knowing what they had to do.

Killerine returned in the afternoon seeing everyone gone she went to her room and opend up her bags and began wrapping. When she got to the box with the bells she had bought at the stall earlier this morning she stopped. She had another flashback and smiled faintly. She took the box and put it in her bag and continued her wrapping. She finished at 8 and went downstairs and was surprised at the change that has happened during her time spent wrapping. The bar downstairs was no longer dull instead it was full of decorations and she saw Ace giving direct orders of how to do the decorations.

"What's going on? Christmas isn't until 4 days. Why so early?" she asked

"Well let's just say we wanted to decorate early and doing this is earning us some money" said Ace.

"Ok..." said Killerine as she walked towards the counter and ordered her dinner.

It was 8:45 by the time she was finished and Jack along with Dritz came over to her and told her it was time for patrol duty. As they walked out of the door Killerbum let out a burst of laughter and said "She still can't remember."

**South of Falador**

"As you can see. She is going to die" said the Oracle.

"NO! I won't let it happen!" shouted the man.

"You said you had nothing left to lose. So what lost is this?" asked the Oracle.

"Shit! It won't happen it! I won't let it happen!" shouted the man backing away from the crystal ball and bursted through the door of the house and ran towards Falador.

"You can't change fate Kaos! It has already been determined! The path you took, you caused all of this by yourself! The death of Alexandra, the death of your parents, and now the death of your friend! You can't stop it Kaos! It is inevitable!" shouted the Oracle after Kaos.

NO! I won't let it happen! I'm going to change my fate. Fuck heaven and hell! Fuck the gods! Fuck fate! I'm gonna stop it from happening! No...

**20 yards away from gates of Falador**

"So what were you guys doing back there anyway. I know Ace has enough money so of course he won't have to do any of those trashy jobs. So come on tell me" said Killerine.

Dritz looked at Jack for counsel. "I'll tell her then" replied Jack.

"Happy birthday Killerine, 2 hours early" said Jack smiling.

"Oh... I forgot my birthday. How could I? Stupid me" said Killerine as she turned red and began laughing with Dritz and Jack of her own forgetfulness.

_ZOMP!_

Falador Inn 

"Is Killerine here?" shouted Kaos crashing through the door.

"No she left for patrol duty" replied Ace "and who the hell are you?"

"Move it! Get out of the way!" shouted Jack as he and Dritz dragged Killerine in with a arrow shaft sticking out the left side of her chest. "Come on get me my main bag! We gotta stop the bleeding!" shouted Jack again.

"No..." whispered Kaos weakly.

Ace returned with the bag but he was too late. He saw Killerine's prone form on the floor with a trickle of blood leaking out of her mouth, eyes closed and her clothes covered with blood. "Shit!" he screamed in anger.

"It's not your fault Ace. The arrow hit her heart. Even I couldn't help her if you got here in time. It was time. That was the problem" said Jack with tears beginning to form around his eyes.

Everyone in the room fell silent looking at the death of another comrade.

"Sis" whimpered Killerbum.

"Time. Always time. I didn't get here in time" chuckled Kaos in disbelief and grief.

"Who the hell are you anyways!" shouted Ace.

Kaos removed his hood and looked at Ace and everyone fell silent.

"Time. That's it! Your Kaos right? You know time magic. Sis told me about you. You can go back in time and save her" said Killerbum desperatly.

"I can't. I strayed to far from the high advance magic I have learned 10 years ago. The only magic I know is demon summoning spells" replied Kaos.

"If time magic doesn't work and human magic doesn't work, demon magic might work! We can bring her back to life! There is still time!" shouted Killerbum as more tears began to come out.

A sound of whack was the only one that was heard throughout the room.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. The life the demons create are not real, and you need equivalent trade to do so. Life for life. Blood for blood. Even if Killerine was brought back to life it wouldn't be the real her" said Kaos.

Kaos stood up and made his way to the door but he was stopped by Killerbum whom he had just punched for saying crazy things.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Revenge. To finish something I should have finished a long time ago than be cautious" Kaos muttered.

"I'm going too!" he shouted.

"Get away from me" Kaos muttered and pushed Killerbum aside and walked towards Chrono's empire.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter took me longer than it was suppose to. For some reason i had the ending planned out but no middle to lead to the ending. I must also apologize to Ace that his clan members can join the story now because it seems like there are enough characters. I'm also moving my writing to one of my personal sites. I don't think you guys want to hear why this chapter took so long so i won't tell you besides the fact that i had a long ass writers block. I'll give post the site in my profile later so you guys can check it out but as of right now, it's still under construction. And go ahead and flame, i understand ur anger for me not updating. :

Chapter 6

Killerbum, Jack, Ace, Mat, Red, Legacy, Dritz, and Hookman all stood on the hill of Killerine's grave. None of them shed any tears, for they have shed too much a couple hours ago. Christmas was nearing and the spirit was thin. The hill where Killerine lied was between Falador and the great sea above Port Sarim. Flowers were piled around her grave and everyone just stood there making oaths to avenge her. From a distance a black shadow fell down from the sky and disappeared as the man climbed down from the black shadow. The man observed from a distance and waited patiently under the shadow of the oak tree. As the group left, the man emerged from the shadows and walked towards the grave. Just as he was a few inches away from the tombstone, he swept out his hand and in it was a white rose. He covered the remaining inches and place the white rose on top of the stone plate near the tombstone.

"I'm sorry Kill, vengeance does not belong to me, but to your brother, but even you should know that he is not on our fighting level yet. It's too early. I swear I'll bring you back one day, when I can see the light once more" the man said and heaved a sigh. "Ciemer Forto Sumona Blark Diezen!" the man chanted and the black shadow appeared once again but if you looked more closely it was a black demon. The man spreaded his black wings and flew into the air with the demon.

**Libary of Falador**

It was late in the libary of Falador, but there was only one person in there. Killerbum had fallen asleep hours ago and sprawled around him were books of time magic and demon spells. There was also 5 stacks of books lying around him and 2 of those stacks contained books of battle techniques, spells, and special skills that made even the strongest mages and their spells useless towards a warrior who knew these skils. Then something gold hit him in the head and woke him up. He took a second to look around and looked at his watch. It was 10 PM already. He quickly lit another candle and continued his reading flipping through pages but he was interupted by the doors of the libary banging open, and through it walked in 2 men and a girl. Killerbum scanned them carefully to see if they were threat. The biggest man wore rune trimmed and carried a whole assortment of rune weapons. He had a rune scimmy on the left side of his waist, a rune b-ax strapped to his back and a rune two hander strapped to his back behind the b-ax. The other man had white or gray hair. It certainly wasn't dyed.because the color was so natrual that it showed no signs of other colors. The man had his mouth and nose covered with a black cloth. He carried a rune scimmy and a whole arsenal of all types of one hand range weapons. The female had pink dyed hair. She carried no weapons of anykind but her gloves where shining with magic and she wore knee pads and elbow pads like his sister. On her hair were two bell clips. Identical to the ones that Killerine wore. The other thing that intrested him most was that all 3 of them had the look like they were from the Eastern Continent.

"So you going to keep yourself in this room and continue reading through a whole bunch of babble or are you going to go after Chrono?" asked the bigger male.

"No offense kiddo but right now you look like you can use some real training. That royal army crap is wasting your talents" said the male with the white hair.

"No matter how much you look through the books, you won't be able to bring her back. If you actually want to do something about your sisters death meet us at your sisters grave at midnight" said the girl. "Oh and here" the girl said as she tossed Killerbum one of her clips. "It was gift from your sis to me, now I give it to you. It is what you decide to do in one hour. If you make the correct choice in your heart, then leave that clip behind for the other losers who are still sitting around waiting for winter to pass" the girl ordered as she turned her back and left with the two other males.

"Wait!" Killerbum shouted but it was too late, the doors were already shut.

**Killerine's Grave**

"Hey Sky, check this out" 19911998 said.

"The White Rose" Skygirl muttered.

"It must be him" Jackasswei said.

"You said I could use some real training. So tell me. What type of training?" asked Killerbum as he walked up the hill.

"First you show us what you can do. Then we improve your basic combat skills, after that, the real training begins" said 19911998 going through the training program Jackasswei and himself had planned for Killerbum.

**Falador Inn 9AM**

"GUYS!_ Huff, huff, _Killerbum's gone" said Hookman breaking the news to the crew at once when he saw the note on his desk.

"Shit. Did he say where he went?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, he said he had gone off with some of Killerin's old friends and he won't be seeing us in a while, and he left this" said Hookman holding out Skygirl's hair clip.

**Open Plains between Lumbridge and Draynor area**

"Yargh!" Killerbum shouted as he rushed towards 19911998 for the 33rd time.

"Doing the same thing over again won't help you kid" 19911998 lectured as he parried a lunge from Killerbum and sidestepped. "Don't attack with your royal army style. Trust your instincts and senses, wave your sword around like a amateur, that's how you get better. You develop your own style of fighting and that is what will make you stronger" 19911998 said as he sidestepped and whacked Killerbum on the back of the head when he missed his second lunge that round.

"So how's training going?" asked Jackasswei as he walked up besides Skygirl who was overlooking the training.

"A little progress, but it would take a while" reported Skygirl.

"Anyways, I'mma gonna go kill me some cows for beef. You want anything?" asked Jackasswei.

"Yeah, something that isn't fattening" said Skygirl.

"Yo you guys want anything?" Jackasswei shouted down to 19911998 and Killerbum.

"Yeah! Just get us anything that would replenish our energy along with 2 buckets of water!" shouted 19911998 as Jackasswei ran down the hill heading towards the farms to get some food.

There will be a funny story on Jackasswei's quest to find food for himself and the group and goes through a whole lot of trouble he doesn't need to. Completely unrelated to the storyline but just for humor

**Falador Streets**

"What do we do now Ace?" asked Red Rocket.

"We wait until the new year hits and then we strike at full force. We need 3 messengers sent to all the towns and cities. We strike with no retreats. Head on. That's the only way to take down the empire" Ace ordered.

**One Month Later Open Plains**

_Crack..._

A arrow flew towards Killerbum aimed for his head, but he caught it between his index and middle finger.

"Good" said 19911998 as he walked out of his hiding area. "You should be prepared to fight Chrono. Unfortunately that is all we can teach you. Remember, trust your instincts."

Without saying a word, the well trained Killerbum heads back to his room in Draynor and packs his bags and some food. The moment of his revenge has come. As we walked out the door Skygirl comes running up to him.

"Hey wait up!" she yelled.

"What is it?" Killerbum asked with his innocent kid voice.

"I think you forgot something" Skygirl said as she handed him a small box, then she ran back into the house.

Killerbum opened the box and found another one of the bell hair clips. He took the hair clip out and clipped it to his cape and said to himself in his deep voice; "Training is over soldier. This is the real thing."

**8PM that night**

The crackling sound of a fire could be heard in the wilderness of Asgarnia as Killerbum sat near it eating his hot meal in the snow. Normally he would bring a tent but right now he wouldn't need one. He had traveled all day and did not stop for lunch so he covered a great distance between Draynor and Falador.

"Damn it. To bad they don't have a river leading to Falador from Draynor. Even if I took the river from Lumbridge, I would end up at Barbarian Village and go through the hassle of security" he said to himself as he bit into his bread again and sipped some soup.

In a flash 5 men sprang out from the trees with their swords drawn.

"We'll be taking everything valuable here sonny" said one of the men.

_Nibble nibble, ssssssllllluurrrrrpppp._

"God damn it! Stop acting like we're not here you punk!" yelled the man. "Get him!"

In a flash Killerbum placed his bowl of soup carefully down on the floor with the bread in his mouth he landed a kick in the nearest attacker and spun around and grabbed the man's arm and broke his sword arm, and kicked him with his knee which disconnected his vertabres. The 3rd and 4th men attacked in unison with both of their swords drawn high, Killerbum picked up a rock and flicked it at a man's knee which wounded him enough to drop in a instant and start crying in pain. He then grabbed the 4th attacker's sword arm and did a quick spin and elbowed the man in is face and kicked him afar with the heel of his foot, and he ran towards the last man who was paralyzed in fear and did a kick like a _sweet chin music_ from Shawn Michaels stunning the man briefly. He then finished his bread and drank all his soup in one huge gulp and walked back towards the stunned man and picked him up by the collar and clocked him in the face. He searched the bodies and found some gold points and took all their weapons and put them together in one bag and left for Falador leaving his signature behind on the mens' pants humiliating them even more.

**7 AM Falador**

Killerbum walked into the city without the guards asking him why he had a bagfull of weapons. He walked towards the general shop and cashed in the goods and visted the Inn that was now almost completely devoid of life. He didn't know what he was doing here but for some reason he just walked up the steps into the room Killerine was staying in about a month ago. As he stepped into the room he found a chest that was locked. However, the moment he touched the chest it flung open and in it was the sword of his father's and the one that his sister had used. He picked up the sword and unsheathed it admiring every inch of it. Proud to wield the sword that his father had wielded in the Eastern Conflict he twirled it around with skill that was in him before. The blade was fast and it was deadly. Strong enough to cut through granite. Strong enough to match the powers of Chrono.

**7:15 AM Falador**

"So how many and what supplies do we need for the troops on the front line again Ace?" asked Jackisgay as he walked through the streets of Falador.

"Medical, ammo, food, water, armor and new clothes. Everything alright" Ace replied with a grouch.

The battle at the mountain fields weren't going well. There was nothing but plains between his force and Chrono's. True that Chrono's empire was beggining to fall, he still held his fort well. Plust the fact that the enemy had higher ground meant that they were at stalemate. All the troops can do now is walk slowly around the sides of the mountains and return fire from catapults and cannons. The new Gnome gyroproctors were being built the moment they wait. The Gnomes had invented 2 aircrafts and one steam powered box with 4 wheels. The 2 types of aircrafts were the dropper and the diver. The dropper was 2 manned with a bomber and a crossbow man. The the bomber was also the pilot that dropped mines from a high altitude while the crossbow man fired a rapid paced crossbow that was mounted on the gyroproctor. The diver was one manned that was able to dive down in a huge speed and fired a mounted cannon and pull out of the dive and return for a cannon reload round.

As Ace and Jackisgay walked towards the merchants to purchase what they needed, Jackisgay sighted someone who looked quite familiar walking through the streets. He told Ace to get the supplies while he went to chase after that man.

**Falador North Entrance**

"Well what do you want? You've been following me all day"said the man in a deep voice.

"I've been following you because we were wondering where you went for the past month. Your voice and your body might have changed but your still under my supervision" said Jackisgay.

"Your supervision? Ha. You gotta be kidding me" the man said as he swung out at Jackisgay with his father's sword and his own.

Jackisgay backstepped and drew his steel 2 hander and his family sword which was a little bit lighter than the 2h with a 1 sided blade, but about the same length as a 2h.(I know it's not possible but oh well. It's fanfiction and hey, Ace can wield 3 swords)

Both of the fighters took a few steps back and then leaped at each others and slashed their swords in the air like maniacs. Jackisgay could barely keep up with the man's movements and by the time he realized, the flat end of the sword hit him in the forehead which knocked him back towards the ground at a great speed but he landed by crouching and absorbed the shock thus dealing no damage to himself. His steel 2h was gone because he had lost it in his fall and it is now in the side of a building. As he regained his stance with one sword he winced in pain as he held his left shoulder to find that his shoulder plates had been penetrated a long red line was developing along his skin. Discarding the pain he leapt up at the man with the sun in his away swinging his sword in a rythm preparing to execute a technique that not many had saw him use.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. Deadline came so fast. But I guess thats wat I get for being a lazy bum. First of all I shall tell He-Yan where I live. Being a bum I live on the streets of NYC. So your going to have trouble finding me. So you gotta go around and ask my friends down at the club of bums. But that will be too troublesome since well I don't wanna say it because it will just be too troublesome. Two the site for the Runescape Everyday Life comic has been launched and hopefully it won't die this time. We plan to update tuesdays, wednesdays, and thursdays. However I changed the title from Runescape Everyday Life to Runescape Prequel to War since it suits the story line more and some chapters will be cut out because it is not involved with the storyline. The site is posted in my profile

Chapter 7: Battle on the Plains

**Falador**

As Jack swung his sword in rhythm preparing his technique the man dived down at Jack planning a lunge.

"MIDOAIRO!" shouted Jack as he swung down his sword in midair catching the man in his lunge and creating five spread out air waves with his sword.

The man flew back and caught himself in his fall and landed on top of a building. With a quick swipe the man sheathed his sword and wiped the blood off from his forehead and lifted his head.

"That was fun. We gotta do that more often" said Killerbum.

"Hey Jack! Stop fqking around and start loading this food onto the wagons! And Private Bum get down here! Your creating a scene! As a punishment for deserting the regiment and disturbance of peace in the city you are to help Jack pack these supplies! Now hurry up!" shouted Ace.

"So where've you been for the past month?" asked Ace as he helped with the loading of supplies.

"Learning how to fight like Jackisgay and Killerine from Jackasswei and his crew" answered Killerbum as he loaded another sack of potatos onto the wagons.

"Good. Cause we need the best fighters we can when we're storming that mountain in a week and one week should be enough for the men to recooperate and then the new aircrafts are gonna keep those troops busy while we storm the fields" said Ace.

"It's alright Ace. I'll-"

"Done! Ready to go sir!" saluted Killerbum.

"Good job. Alright move those wagons boys! Bum you take the right flank and Jack you take the left. I got the front" ordered Ace.

"Yes sir" replied Jack and Killerbum.

**Falador Plains**

Moving the cargo back was the problem for the army since the last 3 times they tried even with escorts, they were over powered. This time the captain himself and the medic fighter went to escort the cargo. Now with a more experinced fighter who was no longer a LT from the Royal Guard the cargo crew felt like they stood a better chance.

"Halt!" shouted Ace holding up his hands as he spotted dust coming straight from the north. Looking through his telescope he found out that it was goblin wolf riders coming in hot. Probably a squad of 10-15. Unlike any of the other wolf riders he has seen these are organized in ranks. The first rank had five goblins carrying spears already in charging position and the 2nd rank had archers that were already aiming their bows and the 3rd rank had short swords. "Organized Goblin wolf riders coming in 12 o'clock!" shouted Ace.

"Same here Ace. They seem a whole lot well tamed, organized and trained to function as groups! I never saw anything like this!" reported Bum 3 o'clock.

"I'm seeing the same thing here! Only that I got 2 ranks of them! Around like 8 or so riders!" reported Jack 9 o'clock.

"Looks like you got the majority of them Ace! Think you can cope with it?" asked Bum.

"Hey watch it kid! I'm still your commaning officer!" shouted Ace as he brandished his sword and rode forward in odds of 1 to 15.

"Dieeeeeeeeeee!" shouted Ace as he swung his sword and slashed the first goblin cavalary off from his mount. Decapitated the 2nd rank archer and made the 3rd rank sword wielder gush blood from his throat all the way down to his stomach. Turning his horse around he rerouted back towards the charging force towards the cargo. Aiming for the whole sword rank he rode between 2 riders and exchanged blows with both sides.

Parrying hits with his left arm armor. The metal the goblin used wasnt enough to dent or scratch his armor. Killing the goblin to his right with his sword with a downwards slash he killed his mount as well. With his left hand he grabbed the goblin's arm that was striking him with his blade and lifted him off his mount and stabbed him with sword and messed up his intestines and dropped him on the field. As he was doing this his horse after being through so many battles rammed the goblins mount and kicked the head of the wolf with it's knee in mid gallop which snapped it's neck. With 2 more sword riders left Ace sheathed his sword and wielded his bow hanging from the left side of mount.

Drawing an arrow from his quivery he took aim and shot the rider's mount in the head which tumbled and dismounted the rider and squashed the rider itself in it's fall. Nocking another arrow, Ace took aim once more and shot it without hesitation. Killing the last sword rider. With the 1st and 2nd rank riders closing the distance between themselves and the cargo, Ace nocked 4 arrows and fired them in a wide shot. Quickly nocking another 4 he kept firing 4 at a time until there was only 1 archer left. The last archer noticed that it's comrades had fallen began to fire back at Ace but he killed him with a shot to the head. The cavlary has already reached the cargo but the cargo crew themselves had taken up crossbows and dealt with 2 of the spear carriers. As the spear carriers returned to attack from the back the crew fired another round of bolts finishing the carriers off.

"It's alright here sir. We got 'em with a few scratches on the wagons here and there! Go help the left or right flanks. We can take care of ourselves on the front!" shouted one of the drivers for the wagons. Nodding in acknowledgement Ace decided to go check on Killerbum.

**Right Flank during Ace's fight on 12 o'clock**

There were 2 ranks of goblin wolf riders heading towards Killerbum. Both ranks had rapiers drawn. Probably to graze open the cloth of the wagons to let the supplies fall out. Drawing his family sword Killerbum rode forward to confront them with all haste but as he reached them, the ranks began to disperse and in a moment they formed a small circle around him and began to close in on him. As he stopped his horse the squad also stopped except for 2 riders who went on to do their mission.

Not waiting another second Killerbum off from his horse and ran towards the rider in front of him and chopped off the legs of this mount and decapitated the goblin as the goblin to his left was about to swing he shield himself with his sword as he ran towards the goblin and his mount and sliced both the rider and the wolf inhalf and working his way to the next rider he stabbed the goblin in the stomach and moved his sword down and then right very quickly thus destorying the insides of the goblin. Dashing to the goblin across from him he performed an upwards slash which cutted the wolf's head in half and snapped the goblin's neck as well as destroying his jaw along the way. The last of the 3 riders dismounted knowing that riding at this close range was a disadavantage they circled Killerbum with caution, but unfortunately they were a bit to careless to get within striking range of Killerbum that he swung his sword in a circle which miracuosly decapitated all 3 of them. Remounting his horse again Killerbum rode back towards the wagons to find that Ace has already dealt with the 2 goblins that were about to attack the wagons.

**9 o'clock during Ace's and Killerbum's fights**

There were 2 ranks heading towards Jackisgay's flank. Placing one hand on his horse he made 3 gestures with his hand as he chanted an incantation and all of a sudden poof. 8 copies of him and his horse were made but the ones that were hit once would disappear. His clones were blue to him but to the goblins they were the same color as him and his horse. Riding forward with his clones they formed their own little ranks with Jack himself in the 2nd rank with 3 other clones nocking the arrows into the bows. Taking precise aim he fired and the 3 clones fired as well which took down the first rank of spear carrying goblins and as his first rank of clones collided with the 2nd rank of sword users his 2nd rank switched to melee weapons and finished off the remaining riders with only 5 clones left. As he rode back to his position he met Ace and Bum on his flank already his clones disappeared one by one into blue mist. Resuming his position he reported to Ace.

"Threat elminated sir" reported Jackisgay.

"Same here for both our flanks solder" reported Ace. "And it seems like Killerbum isn't completely able to handle his foes. You may have gotten better but you certainly do need better horse riding and combat training" commented Ace as they reached camp.

"Hey guys we got the supplies! Get organized into your squads and prepare to recieve rations! And be ready to have a welcom back party!" shouted Ace!

As this was shouted a huge bustle was made over the camp as soldiers began to get organized to recieve rations, medical supplies and other supplies. Soon the camp was in loud cheers and noises and singing was heard in shouts were made for the 3 and the crew who succesfully escorted the cargo crew back to safety. It was night and fires were erected and the sound of men dancing and singing could still be heard throughout the night. Laughing and chattering of happy times was once again heard. Hope had once more returned to the soldiers. At one bonfire the Red, Mat, Ace, Legacy, Dritz, Jack, and Bum all sat in one circle litsening to Bum tell them what happened and Ace explaing to Bum what has happened when he left.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter took longer than I had anticipated. It was suppose to go up a week earlier but I just never got the chance to type it and upload it since I was busy with test and quizzes. But if you read closely and try to bind the mumbling words of the Oracle together you might have a faint idea of what is going to happen soon.

Chapter 8

**A hut in the middle of no where**

"...dra...kil...bounded...enfus...together with these gems enfuso!" shouted the Oralce finishing her spell and the bright red light of magic disappeared as 2 gems that were floating in the middle of the light dropped down on to the floor. The Orcale picked them up and encrusted them into necklaces.

"What was all the light about?" asked Kaos as he walked into the hut.

"Just doing a little magic charm. Nothing much. Here take this" said the Oracle handing him the necklaces. The ruby one is for you to wear and the green one is for Killerbum. When both of you venture into the darkness of Chronomage's realm, these magical necklaces will do something special when the time is right. No questions asked. Just give it to Killerbum. He is now stronger than you think he is. Trust me on this and let him go with you to defeat Kaos. You will need all the strength you can get" said the Oracle. "Now go."

Confused but knowing better than to question the Oracle's judgement, Kaos put the ruby necklace around his neck and kept the emerald necklace safe in his pouch. For a minute when he put on the ruby necklace he felt the warmth of the hands of someone familar but he can not recall. Shrugging off the feeling he spread his dark wings and flew off into the night sky.

**Camp Fire of Ace's Troops**

"Psst, hey Killerbum come over here" said Jack

"What?" asked Killerbum

"Well-" but before Jack can tell Killerbum Kaos flys down in front of them.

"Kaos!" shouted Jack in a whisper.

"Here, it's from the oracle, I don't know what she did to it, but your suppose to keep it on your neck all the time and she said something about it activating when the time is right" muttered Leo and he flew back into the sky.

Killerbum stared at the necklace in his hands. It looked like a plain emerald necklace but there was something familiar about it. He put the necklace on and it had some warmth in it.

"Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Killerbum

"Oh uh nothing, forget it. Just get some sleep" said Jack. "The attack is tomorrow."

**Tomorrow morning**

ERRRRR thump thump thump thump 

Sounds of explosion and cannon blasts could be heard all through the battlefield. Men were beginning to rush into battle fumbling with their helmets and shields while running.

"Shit" muttered Killerbum as he woke up.

"Come on man lets go! The attack started!" shouted Jack.

Ace was the first one to reach the mini mountain and began to hike up it. He slayed gobins, orcs, and skeletons as he climbed up it. Reaching the top he was in the middle of a frantic and burning enemy camp. While the rangers of the enemy were trying to take down the aircrafts Ace fought sword to sword against giants. Red and Mat rushed up the mountain following Ace and slayed the goblins that were coming towards them with their swords. Legacy and Dritz climbed the left side of the mountain and used their stealth to their advantage. Legacy fired shot after shot with his bow while Dritz picked off the tough orcs and their tough armor with shots to their necks, thus leaving them in a bloody heap gagging on their own blood.

"YARGH!" shouted Ace as he hacked down with his sword and cut the giant's hands off and jumped up and hacked down again this time slicing the giant in half. Pushing up his visor Ace wiped the sweat from his head and pushed his visor down again. This time he aimed to kill the zombie's that were giving his troops some trouble since regular blows and stabs didn't affect them much. He ran towards one zombie and performed a round house kick and snapped the zombie's neck which killed it instantly. Then he stabbed another zombie advancing on him to his left in the head. Another kill.

He unsheathed his knife and flicked it at another zombie that snuck up behind one of his troops that was fighting a orc. 5 minutes into the battle and the lesser minions were retreating into the final defense of the mind atlar to regroup and counter attack. Encouraging his men to give chase they were stopped dead in their tracks when greater and lesser demons appeared in midair and slash and decimated a large amount of men. The demons slowly made their way through the Imperial Forces and killed anyone that stood in their way. Captains after captains fell at their feet.

Legacy fired his bow rapidly in attempt to take down the leading greater demon but it just put its paws up and stopped the arrows and engulfed the shafts in flames. Ace waved his sword like a maniac and jumped high into the air and hacked down once again killing the surprised demon. With a swift motion he ran up to the nearest greater demon and with an upwards slash he killed the demon and it burned into ashes. Mat ran forward with his battle axe and decapitated a lesser demon with a singel swing. He hacked down at another lesser demon that tried to slash him which resulted in the demon losing his arm.

The demon howled in pain and anger he was threw another slash with his left arm but Red ran right up to it using Mat's crouched body as a ramp and sliced the demon's hand off and kicked the demon in the air. Dritz finished it off with a burst of bolts from his crossbow. While Ace was busy dealing with the demons a black dragon ridden by a zamorak monk flew into range spitting fire at Ace's troops increasing the casualties. Legacy took careful aim at the rider and let his arrow fly, but just as it was about to connect the black dragon spun around and with a flap of it's wings the arrow lost it's course.

**Plains**

In the plains Jack and Killerbum found a crashed gyroproctor but the only thing that was broken was the bent wooden wings. They rebuilt it and fixed the wings up.

"You know how to fly one of these?" asked Killerbum as the aircraft came to life again.

"Hell yeah! I looked at the designs and customized it to fit us humans!" shouted Jack over the engines.

"Alright! I'll take the crossbows and you take the pilot!" shouted Killerbum.

As he said this a black dragon flew over them and began to breath fire on the mountain.

"Shit! We gotta hurry!" shouted Killerbum.

Climbing into the pilot and shooter seat the gyroproctor took off in to the air and flew towards the black dragon.

"Going in hot!" shouted Jack as he titled the aircraft left and began to descend.

The moment the dragon was in his crossbow's range, Bum began to click furiously pushing bolt after bolt into the dragon and with a lucky hit he shot the zamorak monk rider down and he landed with a splat on the earth. The dragon however continue to do it's course and fly through the air breathing fire here and there not noticing that bolts were being slammed into it's scally body until Bum hit it in his head. The dragon screech in pain and breathed fire at the aircraft but Jack outmanuevered the dragon. Persitant in killing the pesky aircraft and frying the humans the dragon flew after it with full speed. However the aircraft was still faster than it and now and then he would be struck by bolts making him flinch a bit.

Then all of a sudden the aircraft dived straight up and the dragon crashed into the wall of another mountain which snapped it's neck and paralyzed the dragon. Breathing in it's the last breaths the dragon inhaled and exhaled a burst of flames at the aircraft that was trying to escape it's falme. The dragon only managed to light the aircraft on fire.

"Shit! We're on fire! I'm gonna get us as low to the ground as possible and then we jump!" shouted Jack

"Roger that!" shouted Killerbum over the wind and as he readied himself to jump.

"Now!" shouted Jack as he jumped off and Killerbum jumped off to another side and the gyroproctor slide to a halt in the dirt and got consumed in flames.

"Damn, that was one crazy ass ride" commented Jack.

"Yup" replied Killerbum.

Jack and Killerbum regrouped with Ace on the mountain after 2 hours of treking through the plains and hiking up the mountain. Once they reached the peak they were greeted by whitsling and reconigtion on taking down the black dragon.

"Officer meeting in Ace's tent! All officers report to Ace's tent right now!" shouted Red.

**Ace's Tent**

"First of all a congragulations on taking down the dragon and it's rider. Now to the first order of buisness. All of our forces have made it to the peak of the mountain. We have at least 300 dead and still counting. The casualties this time was more than usual because we did not anticapate a surprise attack by demons and a dragon. I'm sure that resistance will get stronger the moment we head deeper into the realms of Chronomage's empire. We have sent the wounded back to Falador to be treated. Reinforcements are coming from the rebuilt barbarian village even though the barbarians there are more civilized, and understanding. Enough of that though. Legacy, Dritz, I want you to post your rangers on full alert around the mountain perimeter. Mat, get a squad of your best watchmen and watch the eastern flank of the mountain, Red get your squad of mixes and watch the front flank of the mountain, Captain get your men and watch the left flank. I want everyone to be on full alert. Sound the alarm if you spot any number of hostiles. LT get your squads of combat patrol together and have them stay close to the patrol squad. Jack stay close to the front flank and be ready to run around if any more wounded soldier should turn up on the battle field. Killerbum join up with Jack's squad to provide cover to the medics" ordered Ace.

"No questions? Good dismissed" said Ace dismissing his officers.


	9. Chapter 9

As I said before the site is up but Chrono is having problems keeping up with the deadline.(Read more in blog) And for those of you who miss Killerine, don't worry. I won't tell you whats going to happen but it should be pretty clear by now after you read the chapter. Oh and R&R plz.

Chapter 9

"We got a squad of moss giants coming at us 12 o'clock!" shouted Red to his men after spotting the giants.

"Sir! The eastern flank needs reinforcements! There are 2 whole regiments of goblins and other foul creatures attacking them!" reported a messenger panting heavily.

"We don't have any soldiers to spare Private. Go back to camp and tell Ace about the situation and rouse the men," ordered Red.

"Yes sir!" said the Private saluting and began to run back towards the main camp.

By the time Red was finished with his conversation the giants were already in attacking range. Red's mages shouted spells and bounded the giants while the foot soldiers ran forward and hacked away at the giants but their attacks were just tiny scratches on the giants. The rangers moved into position and took 1 giant down with a volley of arrows to the head. Red ran forward to one zombie and with all his might he hacked a giant's leg off forcing him to hop around on one leg and fall down. The footmen charged the giant and stabbed down at his eyes and cut his throat making sure he will die.

The mages could no longer hold their bind spells so they resorted to fire blasts and set a giant on fire. Crying in agony the giant slashed around with his sword not hitting a single one of Red's men but instead he hit his comrade that was close to him in the stomach. The blow was not fatal however but as the giant on fire desinergrated into ashes the footmen took advantage of the injured giant and killed him with many severe blows to the head. The last giant however was not taken down so easily. He blocked the arrows coming at him with his sword and moved his legs around in circles which stunned the footmen.

He ducked and jumped away from the fire blasts that were thrown at him. What he did not anticipate was that Red would come behind him and climb a tree and leap from it. Red stabbed his sword into the giant causing him to drop his guard and roar in pain but death greeted him when a volley of arrows and magic was thrown at him.

"Jack! Bum! Head for the eastern flank! Sergeant take 5 of your men and defend the medics!" ordered Red.

**Eastern Flank**

"Argh! You sunvabitch!" shouted Mat as he took a blow from a Hobgoblin carrying an axe.

The hobgoblin laughed maniacally but stopped when Mat threw a lunge at him and parried the blow. Twirling his axe in the air the Hobgoblin unsheathed another axe from his back sheath laughing once again at the pitiful human. The hobgoblin charged at Mat but jumped out of his charge when Mat threw his sword at him. Looking around for his prey he failed to spot the foolish human who threw away his weapon. He looked down when he heard a human voice and discovered that his opponent was below him and recieved a punch to his throat which relieved him of his axes as he clutched his throat in pain.

Mat picked up the axes and decapitated the hobgoblin in one swift stroke. Running towards his sword the threw the axes at the enemy soldier striking 2 goblins in the head. The combat patrol was nearly overrunned when Red's forces came in from the west and reinforcements arrived from the camp. Clutching his wound he waved his sword to signal the patrol's position.

"Lord and land!" shouted the soldiers as they ran into the battle to reinforce the already tired out patrols.

"Come 'ere" said Jack as he dragged Mat away from the battle to a near by tree as he examined Mat's injuries.

"Damn that's one nasty wound" commented Jack as he begun to work on cleaning the wound and bandaging it up.

"Tis only a scratch" said Mat as he tried to push Jack away.

"Tis only a scratch my ass! This wound can kill you if I don't treat it you retard!" shouted Jack as he pinned Mat against the tree and poured ale on the wound and then fresh water. Working fast he bandaged the wound but, he didn't notice the goblin that snuck up behind him with a spear raised ready to kill but it was crushed with a downwards slash of Killerbum's sword.

"See? I got your back" said Killerbum as he flashed a smile and a thumbs up sign.

"No time for that. Find 2 soldiers and tell them to bring Mat back to the camp to be treated properly. Then cover me while I'm treating to others" said Jack as he took a sip of water and ran into the battle.

"Alright come on Mat. Let's go. Boy, your heavier wounded then drunk" commented Bum laughing to himself as he helped Mat up and found 2 soldiers to bring him back to camp.

**Front Patrol**

"Red how's the situation over here?" asked Ace as he dismounted his horse with a whole company of soldiers following him.

"Everything is under control sir. They only sent 5 moss giants at us thinking that it was enough to take us down but we managed without any casualties or injuries. Only a few were knocked out by one attack but they should be coming around soon" reported Red.

"Good. Captain, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the western flank?" asked Ace as a captain rode towards him.

"My apologies sir but there are no fast riders in my patrol and the reinforcements have arrived. We suffered no casualties at the western front either. Only 5 were injured but nothing more. The area there is safe for the being. I suggest you reinforce the eastern flank once more since they seem to be taking on 2 whole reigments" said the Captain.

"Very well. Come on men! Into the fray!" shouted Ace as he remounted his horse and rode towards the eastern flank where fire and smoke was erupting in bright flashes.

**Eastern Flank**

Killerbum hacked down crushing the goblins head into a pile of mush as he defended Jack while treating the wounded. There was just to much wounded to be treated and not enough medics and the medics were suffering casualties themselves. The reinforcements weren't enough to hold the lines. The force was beggining to retreat minute after minute. Keeping his guard up Killerbum stayed alert as Jack finished his treatment and helped the wounded soldier up to his feet and back to the end of the line where fighting as less fierce.

Jack handed the wounded soldier to 2 others to support him back to camp. Soon the remaining soldiers began to retreat leaving Killerbum, Jack and a few others to defend themselves. They were surrounded by goblins and other creatures as battle once again erupted. The necklace that Killerbum wore began to glow faintly as he fought. He then heard a faint female voice in his head guiding his actions.

Telling him where to stab, when to dodge and whenever an enemy was behind him. Soon his movements became so smooth that the remaining regiment began to back off from the lone warrior. In their attempt to retreat they were stampeded by horses and killed by spears.

"'Bout time you brought your cavalry in Ace!" shouted Jack as he made a fist.

"Seeing that you were doing so well I decided to sit down and take a sip of tea!" retorted Ace as he stabbed down and gutted a goblin.

**Morning Camp**

"So Ace. How's the situation?" asked Red as he sat down and handed him breakfast.

"Scouts just reported finding a road to the mind atlar. When they were making their way into Chrono's realms there were no guards, nothing. The land was dark and quite. Even the strongest sunlight can only make a small ray of light in the middle of the road. The scouts returned with a shaken face of fear. They say the land is huanted. They said they could hear the voices of tortured souls. They returned with so much fear that they had trouble speaking, eating, drinking, and walking" said Ace as he ate his breakfast.

"City of the Damned eh?" commented Red.

"So should we go check that place out personally?" asked Jack as he and Bum entered the circle.

"Believe we should. Besides, the scouts reported no guards right?" suggested Red with enthusiasm. "Say, anyone seen Mat?"

"Oh, he went back to Falador along with Legacy and other wounded soldiers. It's safer there. Behind the city walls."

**Chrono's Realm**

_The road is clear. There are no signs of life any where. The land is deserted. Yet I sense a evil presence all around me. It's not Chrono's presence but the presence of his minions. Why? Why do they not attack? Is it because they sense that I have a presence of evil as well?_ thought Kaos to himself as he walked down the path towards the towering atlar.

He walked through a vast graveyard where the evil prescence got even stronger but after the graveyard he encountered a dark passage way to the other side which was shining with red light. As he entered he found himself on a passage way surround by lava and on his sides were big statues of cloaked figures all holding swords in the same stance. They towered over the passageway until it reach a large circle with the Zamorak sign. Then a little past the circle was a thin road towards the mind atlar surrounded by lava and there was a circle of light shining in front of the stone leading to the mind atlar.

_Damn Chrono. The land here wasn't hellish like this. Do you intend to make this land the permenant outpost of hell?_ thought Kaos again. Running his hand through his hair Kaos made his way down the passageway but the moment he stepped into the circle with the Zamorak sign, the ground began to shake and four statues began to rise out of the ground carrying swords with flames. Then a mocking laughter of Chronomage was heard all around the area.

"What the hell was that?" asked Dritz as the ground in Chrono's Realm stopped shaking.

"No idea" said Ace.

"Come on. Stop milling around. The dark lord Chrono can't wait all day you know" said Red as he unsheathed his sword.

"Everyone ready? Last chance if you want to turn back" said Jack.

"Who's gonna turn back? When revenge is finally in my grasp!" shouted Killerbum as he unsheathed his family sword and rushed into the darkness.

"Came this far. No point in turning back really" said Dritz as he nocked an arrow and followed Bum into the darkness.

"Last one there is a rotten egg" said Red as he hurried in.

"Say your good-byes and take out your pipes cause we're gonna kill that bastard and smoke some fireweed!" shouted Ace as he ran into the darkness.

"Man, and we were suppose to investigate this place. Not storm the gates of hell. Oh well. Hope I have enough medical supplies" said Jack with a sigh and ran in following his comrades.

**Chrono's Throne**

"Foolish humans. Death awaits them in my realm" said Chronomage to himself. "ARGH! NO! Stop struggling you foolish human. I control this body and this brain now. You let me take over because you were weak. Now your friends shall die because they are humans!"


	10. Chapter 10

At last, chapter 10. I don't feel like spoiling anything for you, but be warned. There is a lot of cursing in this chapter. But, I doubt anyone cares. And Chrono has just told he me he got his grip back so he should be on the right track again and hopefully the strips will come pretty smoothly.

Chapter 10:Final Confrontations

The ground stopped rumbling around Kaos as he stood surrounded by 4 granite statues in the middle of the Zamorak circle. The statues spun to life with their flaming swords readied to strike down at Kaos in different positions. Kaos just stood there waiting for their blow to fall so that the statues were made vulnerable after the strike. As he anticipatated the statues struck down together with the same speed and strength and in the same position. The strike caused dust to arise from the cracked floor and in an instant the left statue swung out with his left hand striking Kaos halfway in his mid thrust of his right arm aimed for the statues chest.

Kaos recoiled at the fast movement of the gigantic rock statues. Spreading his dark wings, Kaos caught himself in mid air hovering above the burning lava. Another statue swung up at him with his flaming sword and while he was dodging the blow another statue slammed his fist into Kaos's tiny body sending him flying into the floor creating a crater. He was outnumbered many times before, he had fought countless mindless golems and giants and other minions of Chrono's like these but these were different. They some how were faster than they looked like and they worked together. They're movements were so well coordinated it seemed like they were one. Following each others move with another strike to bring Kaos down with all means necessary.

"Shit man. It's been a long time since I fought things as tough as this. Guess I'm gonna have to use my swords" Kaos said to himself.

Bursting from the crater he had created in his fall he flew at one of the statues with incredible speed that was not obtainable even to the strongest human being. With a swift motion he pulled out a dark blue and black sword out of it's sheath and striked immediately as he pulled the sword out. He was once again surprised at the fast reactions of the golem. It put it's left hand up to stop and attack and it did. Kaos backed off onto the ground with his sword Obsteeayer shining with blue light hin his right hand. Although he had inflicted a small amount of damage he wasn't sure if his parried blow had any effect on the statue.

To his surprise the left hand of the statue cracked open and then the granite fell off, and showed steel plating. Then the steel plating fell off showing a clay plating. Then the clay plating fell off and revealed blood and muscle pumping. The statue looked at it's hand and struck down at the puny human who had caused much damage to his hand. His master wouldn't have the time to rebuild it. Instead he will use petty magicians who were horrible at the protection magic to rebuild his coating.

Seeing an opening in the statue that he just struck and angered, he leapt at it again striking a perfect blow to it's head decapitating it completely. However a white mask with the mark of Zamorak inscribed on it took the shape of a head where the head of the statue once stood. The statue froze for a moment and then it dropped it's sword and clamped his hands to his head and screamed. It's scream was a human. A scream of a tortured soul. The other 3 statues disregarded Kaos as they plunged their swords into the statue and the screaming stopped but there was a small moan as the soul raised out of the statue and traveled towards the graveyard to join the ranks of the forever dead and unelightenable souls.

Gaping at what just happened infront of him, Kaos gritted his teeth in response to what he witnessed. Chrono was longer cruel and evil. He no longer sane in fact. He was mad. Understanding what he must do Kaos unsheathed his Soul Blade from it's sheath. The blade being incredibly large for it's size was a weapon that cleansed souls. Holding the soul blade in his right hands, Kaos spread his black wings and moved with a faster speed than before and impaled each of the three statues in the hear with his Obsteeayer and the armor coating of the statues cracked open to reveal the steel platings but 2 out of the 3 statues shed more coatings. One of the statues was down to the muscles. The second one was down to it's clay coating. The third one stood with it's steal coating.

The statues were amazed in the enhanced speed of the human that they formed a formation. Their flaming swords held ready in the same position. However when Kaos charged for another strike the statues counter attacled with 3 types of different slashes that Kaos barely dodged but he managed to land on the muscle statue and impale it's head with his Obsteeayer. Once the muscle was gone and the mask formed, Kaos then impaled it with his Soul Blade which left the soul to rest in peace. The statue crumbled and Kaos leapt back into his position in the middle of the circle the moment he saw the remaining 2 statues attempted to squash him with their blades.

Summoning his dark demon in order to speed up the process of cleansing the souls, Kaos left the Clay statue to his demon while he tackled the steel statue. His attacks did not work this time. The statue parried blow after blow and counter attacked forcing Kaos back on his feat. Locking blades with the statue Kaos was fighting a hard struggle. The statues infinite strength was beggining to tire him out and he was being pushed into the ground.

Gathering as much strength as he could Kaos pushed the blade back which caused the statue to stumble back. Seeing the opening Kaos bursted from the holes dug by his foot and stabbed the statue with his Obsteeayer and the moment the mask formed, Kaos impaled it with his Soul Blade. Stepping away from the collapsing parts of the statue Kaos looked at how his demon was doing but his demon was no longer fighting a statue. From the statue rose a spiritual form of evil. It howled with rage which was enough to scare the bravest men out of their wits. It stopped in mid howl when it's neck was cut off by Kaos's Soul Blade.

"Psst, mindless fool. Giving off a warcry in the middle of a battle that leaves you vulnerable is inviting some one to kill you" stated Kaos as he sheathed his swords and made his way towards the light to the mind atlar.

Kaos reached the mind atlar to find Chrono who was already ready to confront him. With a wave of his hands Chtono summoned 3 green dragons already hovering in the air ready to fry Kaos.

"Come. Humor me Kaosss" said Chrono and with a clap of his hands the dragons breathed fire upon Kaos.

As expected of Kaos he was already in the air and the moment he was in the air, victory was almost ensured for him. The dragons breathed fire at him again but Kaos did what everyone thought was impossible and a foolish man's action. He ran straight into the flames and cut through them. His mantle flying behind him as he cut the flames and went straight through the middle dragon. Spinning around in the air he flew towards the dragon to his right and decapitated it with one downwards chop of his Obsteeayer. Flying into the clouds, Kaos stopped in mid rise and spun a 180 towards the ground and dived. Chrono was looking at the clouds when they swirled open with Kaos came through them and his left palm impaled the last dragon's head sending it crashing down as he continued pressing his left palm shining with blue light against the dragon's head until it exploded into a humongous mass of brain matter and blood. Chrono let out an outburst of maniacal laughter as he clapped his hands.

"Magnificient performance Kaos. Now the time has come. Come! Let us dance!" shouted Chrono as he unsheathed 2 swords from their sheath glowing with blue flames as the runes ecthed into them glowed.

"As you wish" Kaos replied as he sheathed his Soul Blade and Obsteeayer and unsheathed a black long sword which was even longer than his whole body and on it there were runes enscribed in red marks and the sword bursted into purple falmes as Kaos drew it.

**Graveyard**

"Damn. What the fuck was all that noise about?" asked Dritz as screeches of tortured soul came from the forbidding road ahead.

"No time to worry about that now. The zombies finally got a grip on themselves and stopped walking into trees" reported Red as he pointed a finger to the advancing undead.

"Come on let's go. We're gonna waste time fighting those slow fools" ordered Ace. "Come on! Move it!"

"Well, that's the problem. We can't" reported Dritz as he pointed at the corpses of the friends they had lost.

"It's been a long time. Comrades" said Gj Josh as he and Cool Dude stood infront of their path to the mind atlar. However the forms Gj Josh and Cool Dude took were not human. They were in the uniforms of black knights but the abscence of the helmets and the wielding of soul blades glowing with blue fire meant one thing. They were death knights. The once so glorious fighters of light has been ressurected to fight alongside the evil they were fighting.

"Damn that bastard Chrono" muttered Ace under his breath, cursing the the dark lord.

"Red! Bum! Go on! We'll take care of the undead pieces of shit here! Go take down that fucker Chrono!" ordered Ace.

"Yes sir!" they replied in unison as Ace and Jack dived into battle with the death knights and Dritz unleashed a fury of bolts at the undead dropping one after another at his fastest pace.

Ace locked blades with Gj Josh while Jack exchanged blades with Cool Dude using his speed and the high trees to his advantage. Ace parried blow after blow and counter attacked only to be pushed back again to a defensive pattern. Once again he locked swords, but this time he booted Josh in the stomach and hacked down at Josh's exposed neck but he lost his sword when Josh swung up with his disarming him. Comboing his disarm attack Josh booted Ace in the stomach and kicked him with inhuman strength against a tree. With a swift moment Josh stabbed his sword into Ace's sword shoulder. Causing him to cry out in pain as the burning blade bit through his flesh and armor and spread the poison of evil into his shoulders. Every second the blade was left in his blood stream it absorbed more energy from Ace and gave it to Josh. Ace attempted to pry the blade from his shoulder but he was already weak from the blood loss.

"Whats the matter comrade? Unable to fight already? What a disappointment" said Josh with a cocky tone as he dropped his guard.

While Josh was busy taunting, Ace grasped his left hand on his spare sword and grabbed Josh by the collar and pulled him down as he unsheathed his Sword of Fury cut off the death knight's arms and then decapitated him while he was screaming in agony. Pushing the dead death knight aside, Ace pulled the soul blade from his shoulder and dropped it on to the ground with a clang. He lost feel in his left arm as well and before everything went black he saw the spirit of Josh disappearing with as smile on his face and everything went black when the orange fire of the Sword of Fury died out.

Jack was having difficulties with Cool Dude as well. The death knight stood unready, vunerable to any attack but all his diving attacks and sneak attacks and extremely offensive ones were blocked or parried. Neither he or his opponent had landed a scratch on each other. However, Jack knew that the death knights knew no fatigue. After all, they were not living.

Jack himself knew his movements were slowing down. Sitting down on a tree branch he began to formulate a plan with his eyes closed. After several minutes of resting and planning, Jack finally came up with a plan but he only had one shot. Taking off into the air, he threw a handful of throwing knives at Cool Dude, but he just stood there and twirled his sword in a circle deflecting the projectiles and while he was doing this Jack attacked from his left side but he parried the blow fast enough and then Jack attacked from the right but this time he was barely fast enough to keep up. The Death Knight began to pick up his alert level but he was beginning to panic know.

The human moved faster than he had before even though he was fatigued. After blocking slash after slash, Cool Dude could barely keep up with Jack's movements. It was a blur all of a sudden and then he swung his sword to the right but he cutted nothing but a dead leaf and then he felt something stab him in the stomach and ripped his intestines. He looked down and saw Jack with his sword in his stomach and with an upwards swipe, Cool Dude's body was split in two. Sitting down exhausted as he saw the spirit of Cool Dude depart into the high heavens, the zombie mass began to over power Dritz. He was out of bolts so he resorted to his short sword to kill the zombies.

Horns blew and a cavlary of men and horses charged through the graveyard and a battle begun between the living and the dead. Hookman unmounted his horse and greeted Jack.with a quick nod and ran towards the tree where Ace lied and got him on a horse.

"Next time, think twice before forgetting to invite me into the adventure" said Hookman.

"Sorry, but you weren't there during the mini unofficial meeting" said Jack as he sat behind Ace and rode the horse out of the battlefield with Dritz following him.

Bum and Red ran into a room full of statues but in the middle of the room there were already remains of broken statues. As Bum and Red made their way towards the middle of the room with the circle, they were stopped halfway when all the 20 feet statues came to life and began to walk towards Bum and Red.

"Go! Go kill Chrono! I can take down these oversized golems myself!" shouted Red as he pushed Bum into the middle of the room and parried slash after slash from the statues. Bum hesitated for a moment but he changed his mind when a yell of pain was heard and a bloody mantle flew out of mind atlar. Bum identified the mantle belonging to Kaos. Without a second thought he ran towards the light that led to the mind atlar.

_Hmmmm. Maybe I shouldn't have told him to go._ Ace thought to himself while he parried another strike. _Shit. I can hold out against these bastards much longer. I gotta take them on one by one. With them around me is just to hard._ The moment Ace finished his train of thoughts, Hookman bursted through the tunnel and jumped off his horse and landed on the first statue and decapitated it with a swift stroke. As the horse ran through the legs of the statues, Red grabbed on to it and swung himself onto the saddle as he reached the center of the room where he can confront the statues in a one on one fight due to it's narrow passage way. Hookmen made his way to Red to help him in his one on one combat with the statues as he did Mario and stepped on every statues head to get there and decapitating a few along his way. By the time Hookman had made his to Red's side, only 9 statues remain.

"How's your magic enchanment holding up?" asked Hookman as he blocked a hack.

"I can't keep it up much longer. I never thought I would have to fight these things. I thought we had to fight at least a army of undead or demons, but not granite statues. ARGH!" replied Red with a heavy growl as he was holding his sword against the statue's after he slew the last one. Hookman jumped onto the statue's sword and ran up his arms and the with a quick slash he decapitated the statue. However they were unable to hold their line at the passageway and retreated to the center where they were eventually surrounded by 5 granite statues. Then a loud boom was heard from the entrance of the passageway as Hookman's troops fired round after rounds of cannon balls from the dwarfven multicannon into the statues, desintegrating them into debris and dust.

**Mind Atlar**

"Only human" said Chrono as he kicked Kaos all the way into a pillar and he coughed up more blood. Kaos layed on the floor like a mutt coughing blood and feeling weak. The feeling of being inferior had returned to him from his childhood.

"Die Chrono!" shouted Killerbum as he charged at him with his family sword but he was also thrown back into a pillar with a weak fire blast from Chrono's finger tips. "Your way too behind junior. It took your friend Kaos 5 years to achieve that tremendous power but look at the way he is kneeling before me. Like your friend, you are only human. Wielding that family sword of yours, Killerine used to wield does not mean anything. You might fight like her, but I tell you, your combat level is nothing near your sisters" said Chrono as he spitted onto Killerbum's face which was distorted in agonizing pain. Then Chrono began to cry out in pain and hold grasp his head in his clenching fingers. He began to writhe in pain and stumble all around the atlar until the glow of the necklaces given to Kaos and Bum were shining with light. Then another Chrono came out of the body and Killerine and Alexandra came out of the necklaces.Kaos and Bum gaped at what was happening.

"Sis?" asked Killerbum as he was unsure if this was real or was this a dream.

"Don't ask. My form will not be here for long. Nor will Alexandra's. Our spirits were encrusted into the necklaces to help you defeat the evil Chronomage and set free the real one. The oracle did this. Kaos. The Chronomage that stands before you with the Sword of Bond is the one you knew a long time ago. The one that promised our friendship. Side with him once again and destroy the true evil that was within him" ordered Killerine.

"Yo. You alright man? Litsen, I'm sorry about all the shit that happened but for now, let's take that fucker down that messed up all of our lives" Chrono. "You with me brother?" asked Chronomage as he offered his hand to help Kaos up.

"Like old times. Come on Bum. Let's kill the ugly son of a bitch right now" said Kaos as he accepted Chrono's hand and got up.

The evil Chronomage has finally transformed into a demon with 6 hands and 2 legs and a tail. His face was extremely horrifyingly ugly, so ugly that I couldn't describe it because... well you get the idea. (Think of Diablo, Mephisto and Baa's demon faces combined. If you don't know who they are, they are the 3 evils from Diablo.)

Chronomage lauched blizzard and lightning spells down at the demon but stopped when Kaos and Killerbum was in melee range. He jumped into the combat himself. Bum hacked down and decapitated one arm while Kaos made an ugly gash on the demon's back side and decapitated another arm. The demon swung his arms out knocking all 3 of the guys back into pillars and onto the floor as Alexandra finished her spell and encased the demon in a box of white light. As the boys stood back up they saw Killerine's angelic form fly towards the demon with her Gates of Heaven blade ready and in a eye blink she went around the whole box slashing and cutting it everywhere. She finished her run with a stab down on top the box which caused the box of light to explode into tiny pieces and the demon inside explode as well with his last words: "Evil never dies! There will be more to take my place!"

The dark clouds around Chrono's realm disappeared and the landscape around the realm also returned to normal. Hookman's troops filed into the atlar and witnessed the angelic form of Alexandra and Killerine speaking to them about Chrono's innocence.

"Can you really not stay?" asked Kaos.

"I'm sorry. But I can't. Even if I did, I can never bond with you since the wings you have are wings of evil" said Alexandra with remorse. "But they can be changed" she said again as she planted a light kiss on Kaos's forehead and half of the wings turned into the wings of angels while the other half remained the darkness of evil. "Kaos, you were the one destined to keep balance between the world of evil and the world of heavens. Therefore, you stay on this land until your time is up."

"Good-bye dear brother. Our time is up. Tell the others that I'll catch them later for a drink. And forget about the idea of resurrecting me. It is forbidden" said Killerine as she and Alexandra both descended into the air, their forms disappearing slowly as the setting sun began to shine it's light through the atlar and the land that was once full of death.

"Finally. The war is over" said Hookman as he looked into the setting sun and had his men help Chrono, Bum, and Kaos up and back to the City of Knights.


	11. Chapter 11

Now that the story is finished. We should be focusing more on the Runescape webcomic. The updates have been a little slow around the last few weeks but it should start getting back on track soon. The site is in my profile. R&R and please check out the site! Thank You.

Chapter 11: Different Paths

"Where ever we go, we will still be here. In this war. In this land. In this past, that we wish to forget as just a fragment of our memories, but, it stays here. Forever, and forever we are, in the War of Wars."

**Towns All Over Runescape**

"EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT!"

"THE WAR IS OVER! FRONTPAGE OF THE FALADORIAN TIMES! COME AND GET IT NOW!"

"THE ROYAL ARMY HAS WON THE WAR! JUST ONE GOLD PIECE!"

"Have you heard! The war is over!"

"Really?"

**Falador Inn Nighttime**

"...make your STAND!"

WOOT! 'WHITSLE' 'HANDS CLAPPING' 

The sound of the people clapping for the band could be heard all throughout the streets of Falador. Leaning against the wall of the inn were several individuals.

"So what are you going to do now that the war is over?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. All people want now is peace. I admit that I want peace myself but I can never have it. I was born in a war. I was made to fight. I can't really find any other jobs than ones that include combat because that is what I am good at" replied Ace. "So what about you?"

"I'm going to have to travel back east and tell Killerine's mom that she's dead. And then come back here and get back into the mercenary buisness" said Jack.

"What about you guys?" asked Ace towards Red, Mat, Dritz, and Legacy.

"Heck. We're following you bro. We got nothing to do than fight man. So count us in. We going where you going" said Red.

"Sorry man. But I decided to do more research on weapons and the dwarven inventions" said Dritz.

"What about you Bum?" asked Jack. "You wanna come back to the east with me?"

"No. I'm going to take the ship west. With the elves. I'm going to explore the whole planet. So tell my mom that I won't be back for a long time" said Killerbum with small smile. "How bout you Hookman? You were dating with my sis weren't you?"

"Yeah, but now that all this shit happened. I don't know what to do. I didn't really get my revenge, so I'm kinda lost. Maybe I'll just settle down and start a personal buisness, or join up with Jack when he gets back" said Hookman grimly.

"Oi. Why we looking so down for? We got the drinks" said Kaos as he and Chrono approached the group with bottles of beer.

"Nah, we aint down. We're just lost now that this whole thing is over" said Ace. "So what are the two of you going to do now?"

"Let's just say I'm still holding grudges against Chrono, but we can settle it latter. As of right now, I'm gonna continue to roam around the whole planet.

"What about you Chrono?" asked Hookman.

"Well, right now I'm pretty much on the run. Even though the army heard Killerine's speech, I'm still wanted by the King for all of this nonsense" said Chrono looking grim.

"Hey look! It's that dude that is wanted by the king! Quick catch him so we can get a reward!" yelled a kid in a steel chainmail with a short sword.

"Oh snap. Gotta go. Catch you guys later if I see you again!" yelled Chrono as he dropped his bottle and began to run for it waving his right arm saying his good byes.

"Well, I better head for Port Sarim. The ship leaves in 5 hours. It'll take me awhile to get there anyways. You coming Jack?" asked Killerbum.

"Uh yeah. Sure. See you around when I get back. Laters" said Jack as he and Killerbum picked up their bags and began to trek towards the south entrance of Falador.

"Sigh. Guess I better get going too" said Kaos as he spread his black and white wings and flew into the darkness.

"Come on guys. Let's have our little company farewell party for Dritz" said Red as he went into the inn and got a private room.

**Ship to the East**

That evening was an evening that will stay etched into my memories. Just like the evening Killerine was killed. That was the evening when all of us felt relieved. That night, everyone just laughed. We had a small moment of remorse but it was soon gone by each others departure. We were happy that the war was finally over. But too much has happened over the course of the 6 year war. So even though we're not in the war anymore. Now that it is nothing but the past, we still remain soldiers on the battlefield. We remain those who saw our comrades die right in front of us. We no longer live in this world. We live in a world where we cannot lock or put away into the back of our minds.

Ship to the West 

Now that everything is over. There is a larger world for me. I don't know what to do about my sister's death. I think that is why I wish to travel now. I travel to let the pain die away slowly. I travel to find the reason I feel this way. I know the pain can not fully die away, but when I travel, I forget all that has happened, and concentrate on what is happening right now. Looking back will only be another mistake I make.

Skys of Runescape 

One day Chrono. One day I will enact revenge. But as of right now, we are on friendly terms. I admit that I am totally lost because I have lost my goal. Nor do I wish to protect the innocent. Let them die. What is it to me? If they die, it means that they are weak and they cannot survive. Let them handle their own problems. I will not take on the job that has been assign to me. Instead, I will fly and look for worthy opponents. My fight with the demon Chrono showed me my weakness. I shall become even stronger. The past is my fuel, the present is my life, and the future is my death.

Road to Varrock 

I wonder as I run right now. What to do. Right now I'm on the wanted list. There is no where left for me to go. It's time to finally fight the battle alone I guess. My necromancer powers are crushed. Even if I do regain them, the demon will return. All I have now is my rusty steel longsword. I guess it's time to make a stand and live another life.

Private Room in Falador 

Everyone else is tired out from the party. Only Dritz and me are still awake. We spent the last few hours talking about what we would do in the future and what has already happened. His time serving in the guild has been short, but there will be nothing more for him to do. He is a man of great intelligence. There is no need to hold him back anymore. In the next hour he will depart for the dwarfven encampments around the land. I just can't wait until I get to test out his new inventions.

-Legacy's diary

**Everyone's Minds**

Goodbye everyone. Though we might not see each other ever again, we will always be in the same place we once were because we can never leave the field of battle. That is the place where all of us will remain and see each other's face as we fight with each other against numerous odds.


End file.
